


Код Леонарда

by Svengaly



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Над кем улыбается Мона-Ягг? Где гуляет Леонард Щеботанский, пока патриций ждёт его к ужину? Почему Ужасные Коты такие ужасные? Читайте обо всём в последнем номере! Только у нас, не пропустите!





	Код Леонарда

Леонард Щеботанский, покачиваясь, добрался до своего стола и рухнул в кресло. 

Сандалии На Колёсиках оказались очень занимательным изобретением и заняли его на целых двадцать три минуты, из которых шестнадцать Леонард провёл в падении на различные предметы. 

Безусловно, армия, обутая в Сандалии На Колёсиках, значительно превзойдёт в мобильности армию в сандалиях обыкновенных, требовались для этого лишь два условия — идеально ровные дороги и идеально здоровые суставы.

К сожалению, приходилось учитывать, что даже в случае, если армию укомплектуют людьми отменных ходовых качеств *, первое условие не будет соблюдено ни при каких обстоятельствах. Армии сражаются где придётся. Если в качестве поля для битвы будет избрана относительно сухая и ровная площадка, битва имеет все шансы войти в историю. В прочих случаях битва превращается в долгое и мучительное форсирование бурной реки, или барахтанье в болотной жиже, или спуск на пятой точке по очень, очень длинному обледенелому склону. После всех испытаний те, кто не утонул и не свалился в пропасть, встречаются на относительно ровной площадке… смотрят друг другу в глаза и расползаются по лагерям — сохнуть и лечить переломы. 

*А не как обычно, то есть по принципу «Возьми, убоже, что нам негоже». В здоровом крестьянско-ремесленном обществе новобранцами обычно становятся особи, не пригодные ни к какому труду (и кто за это осудит здоровое крестьянско-ремесленное общество?), то есть типы вроде Шнобби Шноббса. 

Вот если бы главы всех государства собрались и приняли кодекс ведения битв, в котором бы оговаривалось, что битвы должны происходить на специально подготовленном поле… 

Леонард пододвинул к себе доску для игры в «бум». 

Сандалии На Колёсиках перестали его занимать и отправились на Свалку Великолепных Идей — как и сотни других изобретений, сделанных беспокойным гением. 

Внезапно послышался странный звук, и одна из стен мелко затряслась. 

Леонард поднял глаза, на его лице изобразилось удивление. Фигурка гнома выпала из его пальцев, и — БУМ! — вслед за ней на пол упал сам Леонард. 

***  
Говорят, что конец Плоского мира начнётся с очень высокой ноты, которую возьмёт на саксофоне Армстрониил, глашатай бога Ома. Этот звук пробудит всех, кто спит, — даже тех, кто уснул вечным сном, и даже тех, кто дремлет на утренней планёрке. 

Разумеется, это лишь одна из многочисленных версий концов Плоского мира, но почему бы и нет? Никому доподлинно не известно, с чего начинается конец и чем оканчивается начало, что бы ни говорили многочисленные пророки, каждый из которых ссылается на Достоверный Источник. 

Вильям верил в саксофон Армстрониила, потому что каждое утро мир его снов разбивался вдребезги о пронзительный звон будильника. Это утро не стало исключением. Вильям приоткрыл один глаз и тут же крепко его зажмурил, надеясь, что будильник ошибся и сейчас передумает. Надежды его не оправдались: будильник прямо-таки разрывался на зубчатые колёсики. Раздался недовольный возглас, лязганье, и наступила благословенная тишина. Вильям блаженно смежил веки. 

Всю ночь он ловил утку, почему-то в Продолговатом кабинете, а потом ощипывал её, живую и вопящую. Теперь он отдал бы что угодно за пару часов безмятежного, не обременённого утками сна. 

Ещё один недовольный возглас, шлёпанье босых пяток по полу, стук рамы.

Спальня медленно наполнялась тем, что в Анк-Морпорке сходило за свежий воздух. Отец Сахариссы взлелеял в дочери Старые Добрые Правила, одно из которых гласило: «Спальню нужно проветривать!». Вильяму с трудом удалось убедить Сахариссу закрывать окно хотя бы ночью, чтобы вредоносные миазмы не отравляли маленькие супружеские радости, однако ритуал Утреннего Проветривания совершался с религиозной неукоснительностью. Вставать приходилось хотя бы для того, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя жертвой, распростёртой на алтаре богини Гиены-Ги. 

Вильям сполз с кровати и застонал. Кровать отозвалась сочувственным эхом. Вся мебель в доме его предков была изготовлена из дуба ревматического — в темноте она начинает зловеще поскрипывать, вздыхать и постанывать. По мнению предков, такой и должна быть атмосфера в доме истинных аристократов; если же дополнить впечатление парой несимпатичных призраков, лучшего и пожелать нельзя.

Сейчас Вильям вполне сошёл бы за такого, судя по бледному, помятому, недовольному отражению в зеркале. Сахарисса, напротив, была свежа и румяна. Она не слышала ни скрипов, ни вздохов, ей не снились утки — едва лишь её голова касалась подушки, как она засыпала здоровым беспробудным плебейским сном. 

— Ты не знаешь, к чему снятся утки? — спросил Вильям, зевая. 

— Жареные?

— До этой стадии мы с ней не дошли, хотя и были близки. 

— Ловить утку — к получению важной информации, ощипывать — к склокам и спорам. Похоже, тебя ждёт обычный редакционный день, — заключила Сахарисса и ошиблась.

Ошибка произошла не по её вине, ведь Вильям не упомянул, что события происходили во дворце патриция. 

После завтрака Сахарисса отправилась в музей гномьего хлеба, в котором открывалась выставка метательных коврижек, а Вильям — в редакцию «Правды». 

Здесь царил привычный шум и гам; летящие и крутящиеся в воздухе бумаги складывались в стопки, витающий над ними зелёный туман время от времени превращался в маленького демона, закусывал скомканным черновиком и вновь возвращался к работе. 

Отто показывал госпоже Тилли фотографии, иллюстрирующие её новую статью.

— Что это такое? — осведомился Вильям, тыкая пальцем в снимок, изображающий кучку неизвестно чего, лежащую непонятно где.

— Это то, что осталось от господина Живодёрса, скорняка (пятьдесят четыре года), — объяснила госпожа Тилли. — Живодёрс ловил бездомных кошек и шил из шкурок рукавицы и шапки, выдавая их за горностая и соболя. 

— И что же с ним случилось? Недовольный клиент?

— Ньет, — сказал Отто. — Кошки собирайт штурмотряд и под руководством фрау Фюрер (двенадцать лет) нападайт на Живодёрса. Растерзайт его на части. 

Вильям вгляделся в снимок. 

— Можно ли это публиковать? — спросил он. — Газету могут увидеть дети. 

— Ну, не все дети умеют читать, хоть картинки посмотрят, — рассудительно ответила маленькая седовласая госпожа Тилли. 

Вильям покачал головой и хотел отправиться в свой кабинет, но его остановило появление господина Скрюча. Тот буквально ворвался (точнее, очень быстро втащился), весь пылясь от волнения. Вильям и госпожа Тилли дружно чихнули. 

— Потрясающая новость! — провозгласил зомби, подрагивая всеми конечностями. — Украли Леонарда Щеботанского!

— Какую из его картин? — встревожилась госпожа Тилли. — Надеюсь, не Мону Ягг? Ведь это всеморпоркское достояние! 

— Нет, самого Леонарда! 

Редакция притихла. Всему городу было известно, что патриций держит знаменитого учёного Леонарда Щеботанского взаперти на секретном чердаке, что туда невозможно проникнуть и что это страшная тайна. 

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил Вильям, соображая, успеет ли сверстать номер к обеду. 

— Мне сказал господин Мозгоед, он работает садовником во дворце, а ему — господин Разгребайссон, который вычищает из ловушек патриция останки попавшихся, а ему — горгулья А-о-ыыи, которая сидит на крыше как раз над чердаком Леонарда. Она узнала о случившемся первой и очень встревожилась. Леонард ей дорог: он сделал для неё трубку, с помощью которой можно всасывать голубей прямо из воздуха. 

— Когда произошло похищение? 

Вильям остановил одного из гномов и велел бежать за господином Хорошагорой, руководившим типографией. 

— Сегодня ночью.

— Уже девять утра, а народ Анк-Морпорка до сих пор ничего не знает! — воскликнула госпожа Тилли с негодованием. — Правительство всегда от нас всё скрывает! 

— К десяти эта новость облетит город, — пообещал Вильям, посмотрел Скрючу в глаза и задал самый важный вопрос: — Сколько лет горгулье А-о-ыыи?

***  
Медленный свет Плоского мира осторожно пробрался в щель между тяжёлыми гардинами. Тонкая серая полоска пробивалась сквозь темноту, пока не дотянулась до чьего-то тела, распростёртого на кровати. Собравшись с духом, свет пополз дальше, коснулся щетинистой щеки и наконец достиг своей цели — закрытого глаза. Свет немного помедлил и начал набирать яркость. Глаз открылся и поморгал. Взгляд сфокусировался, мозг осознал триединство места, времени и действий, которые предстоит совершить его хозяину. А также отсутствие утки. 

— Ваш чай, сэр. 

Ваймс сел на кровати и мрачно посмотрел на дворецкого. 

— Лучше бы виски. 

— Нет, сэр. С утра лучше выпить чаю.

— Мне всю ночь снилась утка. К чему снится утка, Вилликинс? 

— Зависит от того, чем она занимается, сэр. 

— Она ныряла — за кормом, полагаю. Ну, вроде как ныряла. Это был Анк, поэтому она скорее закапывалась. 

— Такой сон сулит необходимость выполнения тяжёлой рутинной работы, которая не будет вознаграждена по достоинству, сэр. Также вероятна ситуация, в которой вы попадёте в зависимость от какого-то влиятельного человека. 

— А! — успокоился Ваймс. — Значит, ничего особенного. Всё как всегда.

Утро предвещало непогоду. К полудню опустится туман и резко похолодает, словно кто-то решил выкачать весь тёплый воздух из Анк-Морпорка и продать его, скажем, в Убервальд. (Учитывая наличие в Анк-Морпорке необыкновенного количества волшебников, служителей разнообразных божеств, а также самих этих божеств, не исключено, что так оно и было.) Откуда-то из-под земли доносилось приглушённое бульканье, словно канализация пыталась глотнуть свежего воздуха. 

Ваймс всегда любил Анк-Морпорк — зимой ли, когда улицы заметало снегом, а вода схватывалась льдом (кроме, разумеется, Анка, который был слишком жидок, чтобы покрыться снегом, и слишком вязок, чтобы схватиться льдом), весной ли, когда бурные потоки накопившихся за зиму субстанций весело сходили в упомянутый Анк, осенью ли, когда стаи перелётных горгулий осыпали прохожих помётом и недоеденными голубями. Любил даже тогда, когда в качестве простого патрульного обходил город пешком и мог прочувствовать все его прелести всеми частями своего тела. Однако анк-морпоркское лето порой становилось не силам даже ему, именно поэтому Ваймс спешил наслаждаться дарованными ему милостями, как бы малы они ни были, понимая, что в любую секунду их могут отобрать. 

Дождя не было — ни простого, ни из лягушек, ветер не срывал с него латы. Разве можно желать лучшего?

Он вошёл в здание Псевдополис-Ярда, прислушиваясь чутким ухом. Кажется, никаких сюрпризов: крики, разговоры, стук штампов, скрип перьев, хлопки дверей, вопли арестованных, — все они сливались в звуковую ткань служебно-розыскной деятельности. Можно позволить себе роскошь выпить скверного кофе и почитать газету. Ваймс развернул «Анк-Морпоркскую правду» и уставился на передовицу. Передовица уставилась на него в ответ, и притом самым наглым образом. Испытать какие-нибудь чувства по этому поводу Ваймс не успел, потому что в дверь его кабинета постучали. 

— Войдите!

На пороге возникла капрал Задранец. Лицо у неё было такое опрокинутое, что напоминало оползень в горах. 

— Сэр, — промолвила она, комкая бороду в кулачке. — Сэр! Я увольняюсь!

Это был не ультиматум. Это была увертюра к истории столь жалостной, что сам господин директор анк-морпоркской Оперы отдал бы за сюжет столько золота, сколько весила капрал Задранец.*

* Без снаряжения, доспехов и, пожалуй, без бороды. Господин директор анк-морпоркской Оперы был довольно-таки прижимист во всём, что не касалось расходов на гигантские, чреватые пожаром и падением на зрителей хрустальные люстры, позолоту и белокурых томных прим. 

Ваймс отставил стаканчик с кофе, откинулся и приготовился слушать. 

Первый акт состоял из жалоб на то, что Детрит спихивает расследование дела о трупе без пальцев на неё. Ведь она всего лишь капрал! Она не может расследовать убийство самостоятельно. 

Ваймс посочувствовал, после чего сказал, что сейчас дела у всех идут хреново и нечего изображать из себя жертву обстоятельств. К тому же Задранец целый настоящий капрал, а не какой-нибудь патрульный, и уж не думает ли она, что её прямо сейчас произведут в сержанты? Может, когда-нибудь и произведут, но не сейчас. И не в том случае, если она будет перебирать дела, как принцесса Дурандот — женихов. Задранец засмущалась, потупилась и принялась заплетать бороду в косичку. Всё это обозначало: «Я страшно боюсь осрамиться по полной программе, но признаться в этом боюсь ещё больше. Сэр». 

— Идите работать, Задранец, — не слишком ласково посоветовал ей Ваймс. — Возьмите себе в пару констебля Посети-Неверующего-С-Разъяснительным-Буклетом. 

— За что, сэр?! — возопила Задранец в ужасе.

— За то, что вы со мной пререкались, — ответил Ваймс сурово. — Если будете пререкаться дальше, получите в напарники Шнобби. Сроком на год. 

Задранец как ветром сдуло. 

Ваймс скомкал газету и бросил её в корзину для бумаг, с отвращением фыркнув. 

Ну и пройдоха же этот де Ворд! Высосал статью буквально из отрезанного пальца! Подумаешь, нашли уже третий беспалый труп. Как будто в Анк-Морпорке мало людей без пальцев. Может быть, их откусил один из аллигаторов, которые живут в канализации, или отхватил в драке какой-нибудь пьяный гном. Или убитые сами продали их какому-нибудь Игорю на опыты.

В голове Ваймса на миг возникло яркое видение С.Р.Б.Н.Досатабля и его тележки с сосисками, но было немедленно изгнано. Высшее милосердие, явленное нашему миру, заключается в неспособности человеческого разума принять некоторые факты нашего бытия. Мы живём на мирном островке счастливого неведения посреди чёрных вод бесконечности, и самой судьбой нам заказано покидать его и пускаться в дальние плавания. Когда разрозненные крупицы знания, сойдясь воедино, откроют перед нами зловещие перспективы реальности и покажут наше полное ужаса место в ней, это откровение лишит нас рассудка… гхм. Гхм. О чём это мы? 

Ах да, Анк-Морпорский Пальцерез. Похоже на рекламу новейшего садового инвентаря, которое призвано полностью избавить вас от работы в саду и которое каким-то недоступным рассудку образом увеличивает её троекратно. 

Основываясь на малочисленных фактах, де Ворд составил собственную версию и пустил её гулять по свету. Пусть так, Ваймс не против. Преступник может даже явиться с повинной, прочитав в газете, будто Стража подцепила его на крючок и готовится подсекать… да, теоретически это возможно. В каком-то другом мире с какими-то другими законами. Наверное, это должен быть шарообразный мир, вращающийся вокруг шарообразного солнца, или мир, в котором не действует магия, или в котором всего семь дней недели и семь цветов радуги, или что-нибудь столь же нелепое. 

Ваймс прочёл статью и посмотрел на снимки свидетелей, тридцати восьми, шести с половиной и семисот сорока двух лет (голем Насос). Самым примечательным в этих свидетелях было то, что они ровным счётом ничего не видели. 

Хотя у Стражи до сих пор не появилось ни одной серьёзной зацепки, Ваймс был уверен в том, что не в последний раз находят труп без пальцев. Может быть, газетчик и прав. Может быть, убийца однажды повернул голову и увидел, как сосед по столу суёт свой палец в его пирог, и теперь уничтожает всех похожих на того наглеца людей, стремясь вернуть самоуважение. В любом случае лучше пока не выступать с опровержениями. Такова жизнь: если ты всё выкладываешь газетчику, он это публикует, а если нет — додумывает историю за тебя и всё равно публикует с ехидной припиской: «Городская Стража в растерянности». 

— Вы уже это видели, сэр? — Моркоу Железобетонссон возвысился в дверях и словно вытеснил весь воздух.

Если капрал Задранец напоминала оползень в горах, то Моркоу — целую гору. 

— Проклятый писака, — проворчал Ваймс. — Анк-Морпорский Пальцерез, чтоб его гноллы взяли!

— Я не об этом, сэр. 

Моркоу подошёл к столу и перевернул страницу. 

Буквы на первой полосе были размером с липвигзера; они набрасывались на читателя и кусали его за нос. К счастью, Ваймс всегда начинал читать газету с колонки спортивных новостей. 

— Леонард Щеботанский пропал! — сказал Моркоу так тихо и многозначительно, что два голубя, в эту минуту пролетавшие мимо окна кабинета, свалились наземь в обмороке. 

— Как может пропасть то, чего нет? — осведомился Ваймс. — Официально Леонард Щеботанский в Анк-Морпорке отсутствует, а раз так, то и пропасть не может.

— Но ведь на самом деле он есть? То есть — был. Все об этом знают.

— Это слухи, капитан Железнобетонссон. Народная молва. Так сказать, «утка». Мы с вами — лица официальные и руководствуемся сведениями, полученными исключительно из надлежащих источников. 

— Кажется, такой источник стоит внизу, — заметил Моркоу, с высоты своего роста глядя в окно. 

Ваймс тяжело вздохнул. Подле Псевдополис-Ярда действительно остановилась чёрная карета, на первый взгляд — без герба. На самом деле герб там был: чёрный щит на чёрном фоне. Герб патриция. 

— Ситуация, в которой вы попадете в зависимость от какого-то влиятельного человека, — промолвил Ваймс с глубоким отвращением. — Чёртова утка! 

***  
Свет в Плоском мире движется медленно, неспешно. Он никуда не торопится. Должно быть, есть миры, где время не может угнаться за светом, но в Плоском мире оно выигрывает у света любой забег. Исключением из правила являются государственные учреждения. Здесь отношения Света и Времени загадочным образом видоизменяются, точно попав в зенонову апорию о стреле и черепахе.*

* В конечном итоге, скорость — лишь вопрос мотивации. Так благодаря неукротимой страсти Зенона к подтверждению теорий эмпирическим путём (а именно — отстреливанием черепах) фауна Эфеба обогатилась двумя новыми видами — черепахой эфебской молниеносной и черепахой эфебской труднодоступной. 

Когда человек попадает в учреждение, он становится чем-то вроде белого шарика с большим номером на боку, который крутится в лотерейном барабане. Целый день он мечется и суетится, и, только выпав из барабана, понимает, что всё это время оставался на одном и том же месте. 

В восемь утра Мойст фон Липвиг заглянул в Псевдополис-Ярд, буквально на минутку — по-быстрому решить вопрос об отмене штрафов за превышение скорости почтовыми каретами. В конце концов, эти кареты раскатывают не для собственного развлечения. Это дело государственной важности — всё просто, как атом, не так ли? 

Увы, стоит приглядеться к чему-то очень простому, как оно тут же превращается во что-то очень сложное (исследователи атома подтвердят). 

Не то чтобы с доводами фон Липвига не соглашались: напротив, с ним охотно соглашались все, с кем он разговаривал, — соглашались и передавали его вышестоящему лицу, чтобы оно тоже смогло насладиться цветами красноречия, проросшими из мойстовых уст. 

Когда фон Липвиг добрался до кабинета Ваймса, он смог бы вырастить разве что верблюжью колючку. Он иссяк и иссох. Влажным в нём осталось только имя. 

К счастью, Сэмюель Ваймс не любил цветов.

— Штрафы за превышение скорости почтовыми каретами… — просипел Мойст.

— Какой идиот их выписал? — буркнул Ваймс, взял квитанции из ослабевших пальцев фон Липвига и порвал их пополам. 

К часу фон Липвиг вывалился из дверей Псевдополис-Ярда и замер, вперившись бессмысленным взглядом в пространство. 

Вот к чему ему снилась утиная охота. Когда-то Мойст занимался предсказаниями и отлично знал, что приснившаяся охота на уток сулит возникновение непредвиденных преград в делах, а также напрасные надежды. 

Впрочем, не такие уж напрасные. Так или иначе, а своего он добился. Можно вернуться на почтамт и заняться своими делами… 

— Вы выглядьите таким уставшим, — произнёс медовый голос.

Разве может огромная карета, запряжённая четвёркой злобного вида чёрных жеребцов, подкатить совершенно бесшумно? Очевидно, что так. Издавай она хоть малейший шум, чуткое мойстово ухо уловило бы его за квартал. 

— Позвольте вам подбросьить. 

— Благодарю вас, я сам доберусь. 

Мойст попятился. Белая рука, отодвинувшая шторку на окошке, была повязана чёрной ленточкой, но фон Липвиг не доверял этим ленточкам ни на грош. 

— Прошу вас, садьитесь. — Голос стал ещё слаще. 

Испуганный разум Мойста метался и кричал, в то время как ноги послушно сделали шаг вперёд, рука открыла дверцу, и через секунду он весь целиком уже сидел напротив дамы, осторожно оглядываясь. Впечатление было такое, будто кто-то взял будуар главы Гильдии белошвеек и построил вокруг него карету. Правда, венки из роз белошвейкам милее гирлянд из летучих мышек, даже очень маленьких и очень милых. 

Хозяйка этого великолепия улыбалась, не разжимая губ. Приятная дама, похожая на чью-нибудь тётушку, в жемчугах и розовом джемпере (с узором из летучих мышек), — ничего особенного, если не знать, что перед вами леди Марголотта, первая среди равных вампиров Убервальда, а заодно — заклятая подруга патриция (какие смыслы бы вы ни вкладывали в это слово) и самая умная женщина на Диске.*

* За исключением Тмбрс Клатчской — но её можно не считать. Тмбрс никогда не стремилась достичь славы или влияния. В сущности, она ничего не стремилась достичь, кроме развития теории римановых пространств и ближайшей верблюжьей колючки. Верблюды обладают не только развитым абстрактным мышлением, но и здравым смыслом, а следовательно, понимают, что истинному учёному незачем биться за место под солнцем. Гораздо лучше сохранить пятачок своего места в тени. 

Мойст знал, что эта высокородная особа прибыла в Анк-Морпорк с визитом, однако в мыслях не имел каким-то образом с нею встретиться. 

— Всё это так неожиданно, — пролепетал он, вертясь на бархатном сиденье, словно пескарь на сковородке. — Вероятно, вы меня с кем-то спутали. 

— Вовсье ньет, — промолвила леди Марголотта добродушно. — Йа прьекрасно знаю, кто вы. Всье знают Мойста фон Липвига. Но я некоторым образом была знакома и с одньим из вашьих прьедыдущьих воплощеньий. Вьедь это вы — автор «Льогкого способа бросьить сосать»? Альбьерт Кьярр, если я не ошьибаюсь? Боюсь, ваши способы не такие уж льогкие. Разве что назвать их льокгим способом отъёма денег у кровососущего насельения. 

Леди Марголотта вставила сигарету в длинный мундштук. Сигарета зажглась сама собой. 

— Я знаю людей… э-э-э… тех, кому эта брошюра действительно помогла, — сказал Мойст осторожно. 

— Судья по тому, что мы с вамьи разговарьиваем, она и вправду помогла. Но йа знаю многих, кому она не помогла. С ньими вам лучше не встречаться. 

Холодный чёрный ветер пронёсся в сознании Мойста, словно могучий ураган над капустными полями Сто Лата. 

— Пожалуй, я доберусь до дома сам. Не стоит беспокоиться. 

— Ну что вы, ньикакого беспокойства. 

Карета миновала Оперу, затем — Саторскую площадь и остановилась возле дворца патриция.

— Но мне нужно к Почтамту! 

— О, ньет. Вам нужно сьюда. 

Дверца кареты-катафалка открылась. 

— Мистер фон Липвиг, прошу вас следовать за мной, — сказал Драмнотт. — Патриций ждёт вас. 

***  
Традиционная утренняя суматоха перед дворцом патриция сходила на нет. Большинство пикетчиков разошлись обедать, осталась лишь небольшая компания, предававшая анафеме гномов и троллей, понаехавших в Анк-Морпорк на лёгкие хлеба.*

*Примерно такие же лёгкие, как гномий хлеб или зернистый гранит, заменяющий троллям ржаную краюху. 

Патриций не мешал гражданам Анк-Морпорка выражать их мнения, чаяния и прочие пожелания. Свобода слова — залог долгой и успешной тирании. 

Перед глазами Вильяма махнули плакатом, гласившим: «Долой Кровавую Гугню!». Вильям машинально вынул блокнот. Протестующий с плакатом повернулся к нему, как гелиотроп к солнцу. 

— Мистер…

— Точило, — с готовностью откликнулся вопрошаемый. — Сто девяносто семь лет. С половиной. 

— Мистер Точило, что такое «Кровавая Гугня»? 

— Разве вы не знаете?

— Расскажите мне, — поощрил Вильям. 

— Патриций создал секретную службу из големов — «Големское Управление Гнобления Населения», сокращённо — «Гугня». 

— Но ведь големы не годятся на роль секретных агентов. Они слишком — как бы это сказать? — приметные.

— В том-то и суть! — В глазах носителя плаката вспыхнул красный огонь. — Кому придёт в голову, что голем, такой огромный и неуклюжий, который весь день убирает навоз из вашего коровника или кладёт для вас кирпичи, собирает информацию о вас и вашей семье? Они никогда ничего не забывают, а сами словечка лишнего не проронят! Ходят, молчат, всякую фигню про нас думают! Нужно закрыть Анк-Морпорк для пришлых. 

— М-да, сейчас он открыт так, что практически зияет, — согласился Вильям. — Но, мистер Точило, вас не смущает тот факт, что вы сами, в некотором роде… гм… голем?

— Я отринул презренную глиняную сущность! — прогремел Точило с убеждением. — Кровавой Гугне никогда не заполучить меня в свои ряды! Я за человечность и человечество!

Он удалился, потрясая плакатом, окружённый кучкой единомышленников, словно могучая гора — деревьями, и, судя по всему, ни он, ни единомышленники не замечали этой несообразности. Вильям направил свои стопы к дворцу, размышляя о том, какие причудливые формы может принять свобода воли, а также о том, как убедить стражников пропустить его во дворец.

Выдумывать, однако, ничего не пришлось: у входа Вильяма ждали. 

— Вы запаздываете, лорд де Ворд, — упрекнул его Драмнотт. 

— Мистер де Ворд, — поправил Вильям. — Разве мне была назначена встреча?

— Некоторым образом вы сами её назначили, опубликовав статью известного содержания. Прошу вас, следуйте за мной. 

Вильям замешкался, но всё двинулся вслед за секретарём патриция. Никто не мог позволить себе опаздывать на не назначенную Витинари встречу. К тому же пора было кормить отпечатную машину. Вильям надеялся разузнать о похищении Леонарда как можно больше.

В приёмной патриция сидели ещё две жертвы гостеприимства патриция. Ваймс окинул Вильяма взглядом дракона, мучимого беспламенными коликами и уже готового взорваться. Второй посетитель был тих и старался слиться с обоями, что ему почти удалось.

— Господин фон Липвиг, — произнёс Вильям приветственным тоном. — Ваша светлость.

— Я вам не ваша светлость, лорд де Клеветник, — огрызнулся Ваймс. — Мы здесь из-за вас, верно? 

— Если это не я похитил Леонарда Щеботанского, а это определённо был не я, то нет, не из-за меня. 

— Ожидайте, господа, — сказал Драмнотт и растворился во дворцовом полумраке. 

Часы в приёмной патриция тикали неравномерно. Иногда тик-так раздавался на мгновение раньше, чем истекала реальная секунда, или на мгновение позже, или ровно тогда, когда секунде полагалось закончиться, но посетитель всё равно вздрагивал, потому что привык к подвоху. Через десять минут, проведённых с часами патриция, самый опытный завсегдатай дворца соображал не так хорошо, как раньше, а через полчаса переставал соображать вовсе. 

Вильям придержал пальцем задёргавшееся веко и стал разглядывать товарищей по несчастью. В приёмной висело молчание. Никто не знал, с чего начать разговор, а если и знал, то, очевидно, не хотел разговаривать. Наконец снова явился Драмнотт, бесшумно ступая в туфлях, подбитых бархатом, и пригласил всех троих пройти в Продолговатый кабинет. Процессию, разумеется, возглавил Ваймс. Фон Липвиг, разумеется, шёл последним. 

Витинари стоял у окна.

— А, джентльмены, добрый вечер. Как любезно с вашей стороны было принять моё приглашение. Сегодня у тумана такой приятный желтоватый оттенок, не правда ли?

— Анк-Морпоркский Особый, — проворчал Ваймс. — Незаменим для операций под прикрытием. 

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь. 

Тонкая бледная рука указала на три одинаковых жёстких стула с одинаковыми прямыми спинками. Вильям хорошо знал этот тип стульев. Такой стоял в кабинете его отца и предназначался исключительно для его скромной персоны. Другой такой же украшал кабинет директора школы для мальчиков, в которой Вильям провёл несколько незабываемых лет своей жизни. 

Патриций расположился за столом. Между подставкой для гусиных перьев и чернильницей стояла кружка с надписью: «Лучшему боссу на свете». Вильям попытался отвести от неё взгляд. Честно попытался, но взгляд прямо-таки прилип к надписи, как трёхцентовая марка, смазанная капустным клеем. 

Витинари сплёл пальцы рук и опустил на них подбородок, неотрывно глядя на своих добровольно-подневольных гостей.

«Он хочет, чтобы мы нервничали, — подумал Вильям. — И это работает». 

— Любопытную статью вы сегодня опубликовали, лорд де Ворд, — сказал он наконец. 

— Об Анк-Морпоркском Пальцерезе? 

— Кто придумал эту кличку? — осведомился патриций.

Ваймс заёрзал на стуле. Его тоже интересовал ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Сахарисса, — с гордостью ответил Вильям. — У неё талант к ёмким, но всеобъемлющим определениям. 

— Полагаю, ваша милая супруга является и автором вот этого заголовка? — Витинари зашуршал газетой: — «ЗАГАДКА ЛЕОНАРДА: МОНА ЯГГ УЛЫБАЕТСЯ НАД БЕССИЛИЕМ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВА!». 

— Нет, заголовок сочинил я, — соврал Вильям. 

Если кто-то и угодит в яму с крокодилами, пусть это будет он. Сахарисса нужна «Правде». 

Патриций кашлянул. Вильям с трудом удержался от того, чтобы втянуть голову в плечи.

— Во-первых, Леонарда Щеботанского никогда не было в этом дворце. Во-вторых, с чего вы взяли, что его похитили? У вас нет ничего, кроме показаний Независимых Источников без имён и возраста. 

Вильям поджал губы. Он пообещал Источникам, что не выдаст их даже под пыткой. Опрометчивое обещание. 

— В–третьих, «Еоаха ыахи яхо иехо ахохаохии» — что это такое?

— «Леонарда выкрали прямо из его лаборатории», — перевёл Вильям. — У Источника проблема с дикцией. 

— Горгулья, что ли? — спросил Ваймс. 

— Нет, просто горло обжёг. 

Вильям принял независимый вид и попытался посмотреть патрицию в глаза, что вполне ему удалось. Потом попытался отвести взгляд, но не преуспел. 

— Наша газета называется «Правда», потому что мы печатаем правду, — сказал он, чувствуя, как Витинари взглядом пробуравливает в его голове дырочку, через которую удобно рассматривать мысли. — У нас нет интереса в публикации лживых фактов. Мы можем заблуждаться, а когда выясняем, что это произошло, обязательно даём опровержение. Если вы скажете, что Леонарда не похищали, эта информация будет в вечернем выпуске. 

Патриций свёл пальцы перед губами в жесте, напоминающем молитвенный.

— Нет, — сказал он. — В вечернем выпуске вы дадите информацию о том, что Леонард Щеботанский, находившийся в нашем прекрасном городе по делам, принял приглашение патриция отужинать в его дворце, после чего вновь отбыл в путешествие. И проиллюстрируете заметку фотографией Леонарда за ужином.

— У вас есть такая фотография? 

— Господин фон Шрик сможет её сделать после того, как вы найдёте Леонарда и доставите его во дворец сегодня не позднее полуночи. 

***  
— До полуночи? Маловато времени, чтобы найти того, кто даже не исчезал, — сказал Ваймс. 

Патриций покачал головой. 

— Напротив, это слишком долго. Представьте, что Незримый университет со всеми волшебниками перенёсся в Очудноземье или Клатч. Исчезновение Леонарда по масштабам последствий можно приравнять к этому событию. А теперь представьте, что каждый из волшебников превращает в оружие любой предмет, к которому прикасается… 

— К полуночи Леонард будет сидеть на своём чердаке, — твёрдо сказал Ваймс. — Мы можем осмотреть место происшествия и опросить свидетелей?

— Свидетелей нет, — ответил патриций. 

— Независимый Источник с дефектом дикции, — напомнил Ваймс. 

— Ах да. — Патриций вновь поймал взгляд де Ворда и, видимо, слегка выкрутил, потому что газетчик поморщился. — Как его зовут?

— Её. А-о-ыыи, семьсот двадцать два года, — неохотно признался де Ворд. — Надеюсь, у неё не будет неприятностей?

Патриций пожал плечами. 

— Интересно, какие неприятности можно доставить горгулье? 

Трое посетителей уставились на него. Им тоже было интересно. 

— Я не буду преследовать ваш Источник, если она не станет лгать, — пообещал Витинари. — А сейчас прошу за мной, господа. У нас мало времени. 

Патриций вынул из ящика ключ и, подойдя к стене, надавил на определённый кирпич. Громыхнул противовес. Стена, как дверь, распахнулась внутрь. Патриций повёл будущих спасителей Леонарда по тёмным лестницам и замшелым коридорам. Время от времени он как бы случайно прикасался к стенам, а в выложенной плитками галерее принялся прыгать на одной ножке. Одинокая муха, сидевшая на окне, с интересом наблюдала, как патриций, похрустывая суставами, перепрыгивает с плиты на плиту.

Ваймс закатил глаза. 

— Чёрт бы всё побрал! — сказал он и тоже пустился играть в «классики».

Доспехи лязгали и грохотали. За ним запрыгали де Ворд и фон Липвиг. 

В конце концов патриций достиг дверного проёма. Сама дверь лежала в комнате. В воздухе висел острый, едкий запах. 

Столик, за которым, очевидно, сидел Леонард в тот момент, когда похитители ворвались в комнату, опрокинулся, доска для игры в «бум» очутилась подле тюка ярко-розового шёлка, чучела болотного дракончика (собранного из двух с половиной тысяч кусочков) и сандалий на колёсиках. Фигурки павших гномов и троллей раскатились по полу. 

Взгляд Вильяма остановился на предмете, лежавшем у стены. 

— Это что, Караванчо Клатчский?

Картина стоила патрицию столько золотых монет, сколько могло уместиться на её поверхности, а сейчас она валялась в пыли, словно обмотка Шнобби Шноббса. 

— Почему она на полу?

Возмущение в голосе де Ворда не произвело впечатления на патриция.

— Я оставил всё как было. Картину сорвал со стены сам Леонард и привёл тем самым в действие систему сигнализации. 

— Они здесь всё разгромили. Что-то искали? — Ваймс огляделся. — Что-нибудь пропало?

— Здесь ничего не искали, — ответил патриций, окинув комнату намётанным взглядом. — Это кабинет Леонарда, он всегда так выглядит, в полном соответствии с разумом своего владельца. Несколько предметов, вероятно, опрокинулось при взрыве, в остальном же…

Он указал на картину, стоявшую на мольберте. 

— Знаменитая «Мона Ягг»! — благоговейно прошептал де Ворд. 

Все почтительно замерли перед портретом дамы с таинственным взглядом и улыбкой, заставлявшей зрителя гадать, что она, чёрт побери, задумала. Её зубы преследовали вас по всему залу, а потом снились долгими зимними ночами — добиться такого эффекта мог только Леонард. 

«Зачем он этого добивался?» — могли бы спросить потрясённые зрители.

Глупый вопрос. Потому что мог. 

— Леонард попросил принести её сюда, так как решил дописать фон, — объяснил патриций. 

— Но дописал что-то другое, — сказал Ваймс. 

Де Ворд не мог отвести глаз от разноцветных пузырей, украшающих небо над головой Моны Ягг. 

— Странные штуки. 

— Леонард разработал модель планетарной системы, где миры не плоские, а имеют сферическую форму и вращаются вокруг огромного солнца, — объяснил патриций. — Судя по всему, это и есть планеты. 

— Какая ерунда! — сказал Ваймс. — Ведь с этих шаров всё бы просто попадало. 

— Другой мир — другие законы. — Патриций взглянул на Ваймса с лёгкой улыбкой. — Леонард говорил о планетах как о живых существах, знающих геометрию и арифметику и гармонично вращающихся в соответствии с этими знаниями. 

Присутствующие почтили секундой молчания очередной плод буйной фантазии гения из Щеботана. 

— Зачем он испортил картину? — спросил де Ворд с огорчением.

— А по-моему, довольно симпатично получилось. — Фон Липвиг взял стопку набросков. — Подагра на этой ноге совсем как настоящая! — сказал он с восторгом. — И ромашка очень милая. А вот это… 

— Машина, которая потрошит людей. — Патриций отобрал у него рисунок. — На каждом листке есть что-то в этом роде. Командор, вы будете опрашивать свидетеля? 

Ваймс крякнул, поправил пояс на животе и подошёл к окну.

— Нет-нет, — остановил его патриций. 

Взяв длинную железную палку, он осторожно толкнул раму, и та стремительно открылась вовнутрь. Ваймс почувствовал неприятную слабость в ногах: если бы он прикоснулся к защёлке, его бы подбросило створкой и припечатало к стене, как лепесток розы в гербарии. 

Фон Липвиг подал табуретку. Ваймс поблагодарил его ворчанием и вылез на крышу. 

В жёлтых клубах Анк-Морпоркского Особого едва можно было рассмотреть горгулью, сидевшую на краю крыши и косящую выпученным глазом. 

— Добрый день. Я командор Ваймс, расследую похищение господина Леонарда. Вы можете что-нибудь рассказать об этом? 

— А-а. Ох их яуек. Уох ияк. Аа ых, е уаа, Еоахо ахиах.

Ваймс обернулся и увидел физиономию де Ворда, высунувшуюся в окно. Похоже, газетчик прекрасно понимал этот набор звуков. 

— Что она сказала?

— Шёл дождь из лягушек, утром иссяк. Раздался взрыв, дверь упала. Леонард закричал. 

— «О хы ахие? О ах ао?»

— «Кто вы такие? Что вам надо?» 

— «Оах ах А-Хих, и ы ея е охех».

— «Отдай нам Сан-Гриль, и мы тебя не тронем». 

— «Аы ах, хе ох». 

— «Скажи нам, где он». 

— «А еоу», — охеих Еоахо, и ои ухахаии ео. 

— «Я не могу», — ответил Леонард, и они…

— Достаточно, я понял, — прервал его Ваймс. — Это всё?

— Ё. 

Горгулья рыгнула. К ногам командора упал комочек перьев.

— Охихе. 

— Оффлёр простит, — буркнул Ваймс. 

***  
— Значит, им нужна решётка, на которой поджарили пророка Пострадамуса!

Де Ворд был так возбуждён, что едва не подпрыгивал. 

На протяжении тысячи лет легенда о Сан-Гриле передавалась из уст в уста. Волшебная решётка могла обращать воду в вино, жидкость из Анка — в воду, исцелять раненых и прокажённых, оживлять мёртвых, превращать ушную серу в золото и делать множество других полезных вещей. Правда, всё то же самое могли делать и волшебники из Незримого университета, но в отличие от них Сан-Гриль не нудел, не требовал денег и кларету, не говорил, что для выполнения заказа ему нужно лет десять, и не спрашивал, зачем вам всё это надо. Словом, это был великолепный, чрезвычайно полезный в хозяйстве артефакт, который портило только одно — его абсолютная ненаходимость. 

— Кто это мог быть?

Патриций погладил остроконечную бородку. 

— Сан-Гриль ищут многие, однако совершить столь дерзкое нападение осмелились бы только фанатики, смысл жизни которых заключается в обретении этого артефакта. Я говорю об ордене Храповников. 

— Разве храповников не уничтожили? — удивился Вильям. 

— Король Парагор приложил для этого все усилия. Он закопал великого магистра ордена в Анке живьём и конфисковал все богатства храповников. На членов ордена началась настоящая охота. Часть из них смогла спастись, укрывшись в горах За-Луня, но Сан-Гриль был утрачен. Говорят, им завладел король, однако через год сбылось проклятие магистра: Парагор подавился кочергой, и после этого о решётке никто не слышал. 

— Кроме Леонарда, — добавил Ваймс. — Судя по всему, он знает, где находится Сан-Гриль. 

— Тем важнее его найти. — Патриций поглядела на де Ворда, который что-то лихорадочно писал в блокноте. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что история о Сан-Гриле не должна быть предана огласке? 

— В таком случае зачем вы привлекли к поискам газетчика? — задиристо спросил де Ворд. 

— Затем, что до газетчиков доходят слухи… и когда слухи доходят, газетчики начинают расследование, о результатах которого отчитываются только перед своими читателями. 

— Что помешает мне поступить так и в этом случае?

Улыбка патриция была узкой и холодной, как лезвие ножа. 

— К примеру, ваше природное благоразумие.

На это замечание можно было найти множество остроумных ответов, однако, сколько де Ворд ни искал, подворачивалось одно лишь благоразумие. 

Патриций в очередной раз не ошибся.

***   
«А почему вы привлекли меня?» — едва не вырвалось у Мойста, но одного взгляда на патриция ему хватило, чтобы оставить вопрос при себе. Незачем разыгрывать из себя Иегуду Злозвёздного.*

* Известного тем, что за три месяца потерял жену, двенадцать детей, дом и процветающую фабрику по производству картона, а взамен приобрёл несколько крайне неприятных кожных заболеваний. На вопль «Почему?!», обращённый к богам, он получил лишь смущённое покашливанье. Правда заключалась в том, что Слепой Ио побился о заклад с богом-крокодилом Оффлером, что Иегуда протянет в таком положении год, не возроптав, — и выиграл. В награду за благочестие Иегуда получил новый особняк и контроль над производством картона во всём княжестве Пальм. Скрасило ли ему вновь обретённое богатство потерю жены и детей, история умалчивает. Боги редко обращают внимание на подобные пустяки.

— Я служу истине, — разразился наконец де Ворд. — Ничего тут не поделаешь. После того как мы найдём Леонарда, я возьму у него интервью по поводу Сан-Гриля и просто вынужден буду напечатать каждое слово. 

— Он может и не знать ничего о Сан-Гриле, — возразил Мойст. — Или воображать, что знает. В конце концов, он придумал круглые планеты! 

Патриций взглянул на Мойста, и тому показалось, что между ними протянулась тонкая нить взаимопонимания. 

— Аристократическая твёрдость духа, — задумчиво сказал патриций.

«Наследственная твердолобость», — перевёл Мойст. 

— Очень хорошо, лорд де Ворд. Однако, пока Леонарда не нашли, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы мифы и легенды не просочились в вашу газету или какую-нибудь другую газету этого города. Или других городов. 

— Но… 

— Заткнитесь, де Ворд, а не то я вас арестую, — вмешался Ваймс.

— За что?

— За препятствование расследованию!

Мойст понял, что нужно немедленно приступать к делу, пока конфликт мировоззрений не перешёл в активную стадию. 

— Господа, — сказал он, — мне не терпится приступить к делу. Может быть, начнём? 

Это не вполне соответствовало истине, но истиной многого не добьёшься, это фон Липвиг усвоил давно. Смесь лести, хвастовства, откровенной лжи и скрытых угроз — вот что следует взять на вооружение тому, кто хочет чего-нибудь достичь в Анк-Морпорке (и в любом другом уголке Плоского Мира, если на то пошло). 

Говорят, месть — блюдо, которое следует подавать холодным. Мойст был убеждён, что правда — блюдо, которое следует исключить из меню. Что бы там ни думал по этому поводу Вильям де Ворд. 

— Приятно видеть ваше рвение, господин фон Липвиг, — патриций улыбнулся тёплой улыбкой, и в комнате заметно похолодало. — На этом я вас оставлю — прочие государственные дела требует моего присутствия. Надеюсь, вы запомнили обратную дорогу, не то Независимый Источник Разгребайссон вынужден будет поделиться с общественностью информацией об Ужасной Находке в Выгребной Яме Дворца. 

Иллюзорная нить взаимопонимания ещё мгновение померцала перед внутренним взором фон Липвига, а затем лопнула. 

— Думаю, нам следует разделиться, — сказал Мойст после того, как патриций лишил их своего вдохновляющего общества. — У нас осталось всего… не очень много времени. Разделившись, мы добьёмся большего. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Ваймс, подумав. — Но вы, фон Липвиг, и вы, де Ворд, будете держать со мной связь. Никакой самодеятельности, ясно? Что за хрень эти храповники?

— Долго рассказывать, — отмахнулся Мойст прежде, чем де Ворд дал себе волю и разразился лекцией. — Сейчас они достаточно хитры, чтобы не носить прилюдно белый плащ с нашитым на него красным храповиком. Придётся искать их другим способом. 

— Храповники поклонялись Большому Ужасному Коту, который иногда являлся им на собраниях, и трёхликой Голове, — поделился де Ворд. 

— И имели наглость давать взаймы патрицию и высшей аристократии Анк-Морпорка, — добавил Мойст, — а потом требовали вернуть долги. Кто же такое вынесет? Немудрено, что их живыми закопали в Анк. 

Де Ворд покраснел. Наверное, в семейных архивах завалялась парочка долговых расписок. 

— Эти сведения взяли бы первое место в конкурсе на Самую Бесполезную Информацию, — проворчал Ваймс. — Липвиг, отстаньте от Моны Ягг, кошмары будут сниться. 

— Взгляните на пузыри. То есть на планеты, — сказал Мойст. — Что вы видите?

Ваймс и де Ворд наклонились к картине. 

— На них нарисованы символы, — сказал де Ворд. — Вероятно, обозначающие конкретную планету. Девять штук. 

Ваймс отошёл от мольберта и потянул носом.

— Всё это чепуха. Я нахожу куда более полезным этот запах. 

Едкий смрад не уходил, несмотря на отсутствующую дверь и распахнутое окно. 

— Это кислота, — определил Ваймс. — Лом Дженкинс из гильдии Воров всегда использует её для вскрытия сейфов. Тот самый запах. 

— Думаете, здесь потрудился он? — спросил Мойст. 

— По крайней мере, я знаю, с чего начать. 

— А я займусь версией Большого Ужасного Кота, — сказал де Ворд. — Недавно я побывал в месте, где котов целая прорва — правда, не очень больших, но весьма ужасных. Кроме того, это место связано с За-Лунем.

— Кажется, я знаю, куда вы собрались, — Ваймс ухмыльнулся. — Если старина Фу Мурчи вас прикончит, у меня наконец-то появится повод его арестовать, а у вашей жены… или вдовы? — написать сенсационную статью.

— Вы так добры, командор, — кисло ответил де Ворд, — странно, что вас ещё не взяли живым на небо. 

— Боги не могут решить, кому я достанусь, — парировал Ваймс. — Никто не хочет упустить такое сокровище. А вы почему молчите, фон Липвиг? Вам кажется, что до полуночи вы успеете добежать до джунглей Очудноземья? 

— У меня есть план, который я не хотел бы озвучивать прямо сейчас. — Мойст отвернулся и снова вперился в Мону Ягг. 

Та демонстрировала свои знаменитые зубы в улыбке, становившейся всё злораднее. Она знала: никакого плана у Мойста нет, он просто хочет, чтобы эти двое ушли, и тогда можно будет всласть пометаться по кабинету Леонарда, вырывая у себя волосы и вопя в паническом ужасе. 

— Если вам угодно тратить время — продолжайте, — сказал де Ворд. 

Отпечатная машина, как известно, держит своих газетчиков в чёрном теле. Стоит им постоять на месте хоть секундочку, ни на что при этом не глазея, не черкая в блокноте или не приставая к окружающим с вопросами «Вы видели, как этот человек укусил свою лошадь за живот?», «Почему в этой дырке ничего нету?» и «Куда смотрит правительство?», как они начинают испытывать непереносимый зуд и жжение во всех частях тела. 

— Лом Дженкинс, должно быть, как раз видит седьмой сон, — задумчиво сказал Ваймс. — Спать он ложится на рассвете, профессия у него такая. Очень удобно для Стражи: они всегда дома, когда ты приходишь их навестить.

Мойст дождался, пока его товарищи по расследованию уйдут, и уставился на разноцветные пузыри. Может быть, это что-то вроде Солнца и Луны? Из коридора доносились лязг и топанье, как будто отряд гномов играл в «классики». 

***  
Назовите себя газетчиком и смело закидывайте собеседника кучей каверзных вопросов и затруднительных просьб. Единственное, о чём люди просят взамен — чтобы вы правильно указали их имя. «Правда» делает вас свободными — и в некотором роде бессмертными. Вся прелесть в том, что не нужно ничего придумывать. Надо просто слушать, замечать и ни в коем случае не разевать рта прежде, чем досконально обо всём разузнаешь — но уж после этого разинуть его так, чтобы вести дошли даже до континента ХХХХ. 

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Вильям едва не пропустил поворот на улицу Нефритовых Лягушек. Он пересёк улицу, прошёл мимо статуи достопочтенного Конфузия с зелёной нефритовой лягушкой на голове и углубился в лабиринт ресторанчиков, сувенирных лавок и антикварных магазинчиков. 

— Сироп со льдом, сироп со льдом! — зазывал торговец сладкой водой, перекрывая пение маленьких девочек, затеявших странную игру с чем-то, отдалённо напоминавшим отрубленную голову. 

Девочки подбежали поближе, и Вильям увидел, что играли они обычным мячиком из тряпок, правда, аккуратно раскрашенным под отрубленную голову. 

Точильщик клинков встряхивал длинными рукавами, так что вшитые в них железные диски оглушительно бряцали. 

«Деньги-деньги-деньги-деньги-деньги!» — визжали менялы. 

— Личи! Мидии! Свинина! Морские огурцы! Крысятина! Ююба! Красные орехи! Собаки! Горячие собаки! — вопили торговцы на все лады. 

Чувствуя, как от этих звуков трескаются и крошатся зубы, Вильям нырнул в узкий переулок, где ещё живые крысы и ещё не горячие собаки дрались за объедки, и вскоре очутился возле магазинчика «Чудесная лавка пряностей и кореньев знаменитого и почтенного доктора Фу Мурчи». 

Снаружи дежурил Мяо Мян, дюжий полукровка, по слухам — один из бесчисленных отпрысков Фу Мурчи от какой-то из его жён или наложниц. Оглядев Вильяма, охранник презрительно фыркнул, встопорщив длинные чёрные усы. Узнав, что ему нужно, Мяо Мян сделал непроницаемое лицо (что было несложно, поскольку полукровка обладал мимикой кирпича), но всё же отправил в лавку какого-то мальчишку. 

Ожидая, Вильям развлекался, гладя на старух с корзинами, рикш, впряжённых в тележки, и женщин, окружённых выводками детишек. Над улицей стоял гам, пахло жареным мясом, гнилыми овощами, пряностями, фруктами и знаменитыми кусачими орхидеями. Наконец Мяо Мян сделал Вильяму знак проходить. Мальчишка провёл его через лавку в заднюю комнату. 

Тёмная, без окон, комната освещалась лишь дымящейся жаровней в дальнем углу. Раскалённые угли отбрасывали красные отсветы на стенные панели, покрытые чёрным лаком. Повсюду стояли банки и горшки, со стропил свисали пучки трав. Хозяин сидел на красных подушках перед низким лакированным столиком и пил нечто дымящееся из чашки, расписанной тиграми. 

В Фу Мурчи на первый взгляд не было решительно ничего зловещего. Напротив, этот за-лунец имел вид благообразный и чрезвычайно напоминал достопочтенного Конфузия, разве что без лягушки на голове. Эта лягушка с темени перебралась ему прямо в мозг и олицетворяла все мерзкие премудрости, которыми он обладал. 

Поглаживая брюшко, набитое рисом и ласточкиными гнёздами, Фу Мурчи благодушно воззрился на Вильяма, как дедушка, наконец дождавшийся визита непутёвого, но любимого внука. Подле него ошивалось несколько за-луньских котов, тех самых, с глазами голубыми, словно искра, пробегающая между двумя рогами леонардова Аппарата, Накапливающего В Себе Силы Грозы, и в чёрных масках наёмных убийц — предупреждение, сделанное самой Природой. Фу Мурчи никогда не кормил своих котов. Они жили на подножном корму, состоявшем из крыс, «крыс» и случайных прохожих. 

— Друг мой, как давно ты не навещал ничтожного за-луньского лекаря! Такой важный человек, разумеется, имеет тысячу дел и забот, несравнимых с моими жалкими трудами! Что привело тебя в мою убогую лачугу, повелитель туши и кисточки? Погоди, не утруждай свои уста ответом прежде, чем нам принесут сливового вина и закусок! Мянь Ми, дрянная девчонка, неужели ты не видишь, что нас почтил своим присутствием владыка слов?

За ширмой раздалось шуршание шёлка. Через секунду Мянь Ми (что в переводе означало «Подобная Цветку Персика Кошачья Пяточка, Согреваемая Полуденным Солнцем»), любимая внучка и — по слухам — будущая преемница короля за-луньской диаспоры, явила гостю своё нежное личико и стройный стан. Склонившись в поклоне перед дедом и гостем, она промурлыкала что-то умильное, а потом энергично рявкнула по-за-луньски на подбежавших с подносами служанок, подгоняя их ударами веера. Накрыв таким образом на стол, Мянь Ми разогнала служанок пинками лотосовой ножки* и вновь скрылась за ширмой. Вильям сидел к ней спиной, но не сомневался, что, обернувшись, увидел бы сверкание чёрного глаза, наблюдающего за ним в проделанную булавкой дырочку. 

* Девушки из знатных семей За-Луня носят остроконечные туфельки, оканчивающиеся острым шипом и напоминающие по форме бутон лотоса. От размера шипа на «золотом лотосе» зависит престиж невесты; некоторые принадлежащие к высшему обществу дамы едва могут ходить самостоятельно, так остры их туфли. Считается, что «золотой лотос» способствует сохранению девицей невинности и делает брак удачным. С точки зрения обладательницы «золотого лотоса» — несомненно. 

Фу Мурчи вытянул свою длинную морщинистую шею, как А’Туин. Его узкие глаза вспыхнули октариновым огнём. Выбрав из большого дымящегося блюда нескольких красных крабов, он вскрыл их и подал гостю. 

— Угощайтесь, достопочтенный, — сказал он. 

Вильям подцепил кусочек белого мяса серебряными палочками, обмакнул в сосуд с красным соусом и признал, что это очень вкусно. Фу Мурчи бросил в рот маринованный обезьяний глаз, вытер руки подвернувшимся котом и поднял на Вильяма глаза. 

— До меня дошли слухи, что один из величайших умов Плоского мира закатился нынешней ночью.

— Вы о Леонарда? Если и закатился, то в какую-то щель. Насколько мне известно, он жив, — сказал Вильям, решив говорить правду. 

Ложь — не его стихия. К тому же состязаться в лживости с Фу Мурчи мог бы разве что сам Витинари. 

— Леонарда похитили из дворца, — продолжил он, попробовал закуску из кой-хрена, смешанного со сладкой кой-редькой, и долго кашлял. 

— Кто же осмелился на такое ужасное деяние? — воскликнул за-лунец с нескрываемой завистью. 

— Есть версия, что это были храповники. Рыцарский орден, уничтоженный при короле Парагоре Безобразном. Оставшиеся в живых храповники, говорят, укрылись в горах За-Луня. 

Вильям вытер слёзы и выжидательно уставился на Фу Мурчи. Тот ответил немигающим раскосым взглядом. 

— Те самые, что поклонялись Великому Ужасному Коту и Трёхликой Образине, — уточнил Вильям и поглядел на голубоглазого кота. 

Двусмысленность улыбки за-луньца достигла предела, за которым превратилась бы в ухмылку, если бы Фу Мурчи мог себе позволить нечто столь откровенное, как ухмылка. 

— Никогда не слышал об этих ужасных людях, — промолвил он кротко. — Только подумать! Похитили великого учёного! Для чего же они совершили столь немыслимое злодеяние?

— Непременно у них спрошу, как только отыщу хоть одного из них.

Фу Мурчи прищурился, поглаживая длинную седую бороду. Наверняка он замышлял что-то недоброе. Он всегда замышлял что-то недоброе. Проблема состояла в доказательствах. Фу Мурчи принадлежал к старой школе, уроки в которой преподавали с помощью щипцов, раскалённых игл и котлов с кипящим маслом. Никто никогда ничего не видел. Никто не доносил на Фу Мурчи. Однако сам он мог донести на кого угодно, до кого угодно и что угодно. 

— Достопочтенный господин де Ворд, — промолвил за-лунец медовым голосом, — благодаря твоей несравненной статье о красотах за-луньского квартала, великолепии за-луньской кухни, роскоши за-луньских шелков и дивном своеобразии за-луньской оперы, — (Вильям вздрогнул при воспоминании), — доходы ничтожных торговцев в этой части города существенно увеличились. И хотя твой скромный слуга решительно ничего не знает о храповниках, даже о том, что какие-то люди поклоняются Трёхликой Образине в заброшенном здании водонапорной башни на улице Жёлтой Уклейки неподалёку от порта и что кто-то из них приманивал моих котов с неизвестной мне, глупому старику, целью, как только я узнаю о фактах, достойных упоминания, тотчас дам тебе знать — дабы несравненный глава этого дивного города, столицы мира, мог удостовериться в моём неизменном к нему почтении. 

Вильям подавил желание немедленно бежать по указанному адресу. Прежде следовало отведать по меньше мере половину поданных закусок, похвалить каждую, обсудить внешнюю политику лорда Витинари, поэзию великого Ли Ру, цветение вишни в горах Лушаня и множество столь же важных вещей. Невежливости и дурных манер он не мог себе позволить — только не с Фу Мурчи. 

— Что стало с человеком, который приманивал ваших котов? — спросил он, собираясь, наконец, откланяться и чувствуя, как тысяча закусок спорят за лучшее место в его желудке. 

— Котики вкусно покушали, — ответил Фу Мурчи со сладкой улыбкой.

Эти коты и впрямь были Ужасными. 

***  
— «Позним вечером гаспадин Лом Дженкинс из Смальцевого переулка праследовал сваим абычным маршрутом. В выхадные дни, свабодные от работы (взломов с праникновением сагласно Лецензии) он заглядываит в пивную «Морпорк и каралевская падвязка» и сидит там пока деньги ни кончацца. Когда деньги кончились Дженкинс вышел в халодную ночь. Шол дощь из лягушик, севирный ветер…»

Ваймс прервался и внимательно посмотрел на капитана Железнобетонссона.

— Я счёл возможным отразить атмосферу, — пояснил тот. — Это необходимо для понимания ситуации. 

Секунду Ваймс сверлил его пристальным взглядом, но благодушие Моркоу было крепче гномьей брони. Наконец командор сдался и вернулся к отчёту. 

— «…Севирный ветер пранизывал всё иво тело насквось как метательные нажи Коэна Варвара. Тут к гаспадину Лому Дженкинсу падашли двои мущин. Адин давольно маладой волосы тёмныи глаз галубой».

— А другой? — уточнил Ваймс.

— Согласно показаниям Дженкинса, другой глаз отсутствовал, сэр. 

— «Фтарой мущина был мумия в древних латах как рыцар — чрезвычайно агромадный рыцар двадцати футов ростом». 

— «Мумия» — тоже для атмосферы?

— Никак нет, сэр. Второй был мумией в рыцарских латах. И я не думаю, что он был выше десяти футов. 

Ваймс кивнул. Всё, сказанное свидетелями, нужно делить на два.

— «”Нам нужна взламать дверь но не прастую дверь а очинь укриплённую” — сказал Аднаглазый, а Старая Мумия взгремела… кхм… взгремела латами. — “Слышали мы што у тебя для любой двери есть средство”. “Есть Деньги будит и Средство” — атвичал нахотчивый Дженкинс».

— Моркоу, вы здоровы? — осведомился Ваймс, снова прервавшись.

— Я всегда здоров, — ответил Железнобетонссон, и это была чистая правда. — Почему вы спрашиваете? 

— Он прочёл роман «Убервальдские тайны», — сообщила Ангва, — и решил, что язык протоколов неоправданно ужасен. 

Шнобби Шноббс, скрывавшийся в тени (общий кабинет был хорошо освещён, но тень для Шнобби находилась всегда и везде), захихикал. 

— Запомните, капитан, — промолвил Ваймс строго, — язык протоколов — это язык самого правосудия! Он и должен наводить ужас и не вызывать никаких чувств, кроме… гм… ужаса. 

— Так точно, сэр. 

«И тагда рыцар Мумия падступил к Дженкинсу и самкнул латную рукавицу на иво горле так што тот идва мог прахрипеть где живёт и ани двинулись таржественной працессией к иво дому где Дженкинс атыскал средства к взрыванию крепко затварённых двирей. И рыцар Мумия швырнул на иво полубесдыханное тело кашилёк набитый Золотом». 

— Ясно. — Ваймс отложил отчёт. — Я знаю, куда они пошли потом, но не знаю, где они сейчас, и это чертовски грустно, капитан. 

— А куда они пошли потом, сэр? Может быть, нам начать оттуда? 

— Оттуда уже начал я, — процедил Ваймс. 

Он чувствовал себя как человек, которому в зад засунули ракету, и горел желанием поделиться своими ощущениями с окружающими, но не мог этого сделать. 

— Передайте задание всем патрульным: пусть ищут одноглазого и мумию в латах, примерно десяти футов ростом. Пусть расспросят каждую крысу в этом городе, каждого гоблина, каждый булыжник! 

Ваймс схватил стаканчик с кофе, поднесённый заботливым Колоном, и сделал большой глоток. Вкус грязи, разбавленной дождём с капелькой Анк-Морпоркского Особого — не то что клатчский кофе, который варит Вилликинс из зёрен, собранных на рассвете руками девственниц, вспоенных молоком белых верблюдиц и осыпаемых во время сбора лепестками жасмина. Восхитительно! 

— Неужели эти двое похитили Леонарда Щеботанского? — спросил Шнобби с интересом. — Надо же, мумия в латах! Можно подумать, храповники возродились и ищут Сан-Гриль! 

Ваймс поперхнулся кофе. 

— Скольких людей без пальцев нашли, пока я отсутствовал? — спросил он сдавленно.

— Ни одного, сэр! — отрапортовал Шнобби, вытягиваясь во фрунт. 

— А сколько Пальцерезов? 

— Ни одного, сэр!

— Ну так ступайте и ищите! Чтобы к полуночи Пальцерез сидел в камере и вампир из «Правды» делал фотографию того, как он ужинает! 

— Но, сэр, этим делом занимаются Задранец и Посети, — протянул Шнобби. 

Он опасался столкнуться с Пальцерезом — как будто Пальцерез рискнул бы дотронуться до его пальцев! 

— Капрал Шноббс, при расследовании столь важных дел лишних людей быть не может, — сказал Моркоу серьёзно и с уважением.

Только Моркоу был способен разговаривать с Шнобби Шноббсом уважительно. Все остальные говорили с ним неуверенно — хотя у капрала и имелась справка о том, что он с высокой долей вероятности является человеческим существом, имелась доля вероятности, что он является кем-то ещё, науке неизвестным, с которым не знаешь, что и делать — то ли вонзить в него вилы, то ли приносить ему человеческие жертвы. 

— Так точно, не бывает! — Шнобби выпятил цыплячью грудь. — Мы с сержантом тоже должны расспрашивать каждый булыжник насчёт десятифутовой мумии в доспехах, которая похитила Леонарда и теперь ищет Сан-Гриль? 

— Думаю, Шнобби, мы её и так заметим, — сказал Фред Колон. — Мы же, в конце концов, стражники! 

***  
Порывшись в бумагах и набросках Леонарда, Мойст нашёл девять знаков, очень похожих на те, что Леонард вписал в пузыри планет на картине. К знакам Леонард сделал приписку на двух языках — на анк-морпоркском в зеркальном отображении и на языке, которого Мойст не знал, но от которого мурашки бежали по коже.

«OXIAIAL HOLDO OD ZIROM O CORAXO DS ZILDAR RAASI OD VABZIR COMLIAX OD BAHAL NIISO SALMAN TELOCH. Из могучего трона донеслись раскаты грома и пять грозовых туч полетели на Восток. Орёл обрёл дар речи и воскликнул: "Выходите из дома смерти!"». 

— Что за чушь? — пробормотал Мойст, пролистывая наброски цветов, человеческих и нечеловеческих тел и их частей, летающих машин, проекты городской канализации и ужасающих орудий уничтожения, которые, по мнению Леонарда, можно было смело разбрасывать на улице, потому что кому же придёт в голову изготовить Ужасающее Орудие Уничтожения? — Ну же, Леонард, где ты? Куда они тебя утащили? 

Он взял записную книжечку в переплёте из красной кожи, исписанную аккуратным зеркальным почерком. На последней странице книжечка была заложена сложенной вдвое бумажкой с рекламой: «Лутшие Придложения для Пикников и Загародных Гуляний: Кебаб, Барбекю, Сосиски, Шашлык на углях, Уголь на шашлыке! Настоящее Мясо! Самые сочные Крысы! Вкуснейший Кокс! Абращаться на улицу Балотных Драконов, 16, спрасить Патримония Фарша».

Неужели так просто? Где спрятать дерево? В лесу. Где спрятать решётку для гриля? В доме шашлычника! 

Мойст сунул листок в карман. Подумал и прихватил второй, со странным текстом. 

Разумеется, он запомнил дорогу, но всё же не раз вспотел, прежде чем добрался до выхода. К счастью, Анк-Морпорк всегда знал, как охладить разгорячённого жителя: туман шлёпнул его по лицу мокрым полотенцем и обмотался вокруг тела влажной, капающей, вонючей простынёй. 

Мойст вытянул руку перед собой и нащупал в тумане нечто. 

— Эй, м’стер, не тр’гйте мн’я! — возмутилось нечто, оказавшееся парнишкой лет двенадцати. 

— Друг мой, не подскажешь ли, как пройти на улицу Болотных Драконов? — осведомился Мойст очень вежливо, однако не разжимая пальцев. 

Лицо у парнишки было выразительное, как подошва утюга. 

— Т’куда мне зн’ть? 

Мойст внимательно на него посмотрел. Левое веко парнишки слегка дёрнулось. Возможно, он был смущён пристальным вниманием важного джентльмена. Левая рука повернулась ладонью кверху, пальцы слегка шевельнулись. Мойст как бы невзначай уронил в неё монетку. 

Глаз парнишки скосился вниз.

— Фальшивка, м’стер, — уведомил он Мойста. — Сами шлёпаете, или кто-то вас надул?

Мойст взял монетку и бросил вместо неё пенсовую марку. Монетку он заботливо положил в карман. Всегда найдётся кто-нибудь не такой глазастый. 

— Эй, Билли! — заорал парень.

В тумане застучало, забрякало, загремело копытами. 

— ‘Твези эт’го м’стера на Б’л'тных Др'к'нов.

— Спасибо, друг, — сказал Мойст, забираясь в наёмный экипаж. — Если ты будешь экономить деньги так же, как гласные, уже через пару лет сможешь купить себе дом на Персиковопирожной.

Ответ мальца поглотил туман. 

Вскоре (по представлениям одра, запряжённого в экипаж) Мойст высадился на искомой улице, нашёл дом номер шестнадцать, что было не так уж просто, поскольку располагался тот между номером третьим и номером двадцать вторым, открыл калитку и проскользнул во внутренний двор. 

Найти хозяина и спросить его прямо, где находится решётка, или попытаться отыскать её самому? Заглянув в сарай, битком набитый приспособлениями для поджаривания и обугливания, Мойст понял, что задача непосильная. На то, чтобы подносить к каждой решётке кусочек чего-нибудь в ожидании, не превратится ли он в кусочек чего-то другого, уйдёт не меньше месяца. Мойст не мог ждать так долго, особенно учитывая, что патриций заказывал к ужину Леонарда, а не Сан-Гриль. 

— Господин Фарш! — крикнул Мойст. — Госпожа Фарш! Кто-нибудь! 

Во дворе стояла ватная тишина, достойная лучшего применения. Например, ею можно было набивать матрасы. 

Мойст постучал в дверь, сначала деликатно, потом громче, потом заколотил изо всех сил. Наконец, потеряв терпение, толкнул дверь ногой, и она открылась. Мысли Мойста помчались вскачь, в то время как сам он хранил полную неподвижность. Даже дыхание его замедлилось, как у очудноземского удава. Мойст не возражал бы и против того, чтобы обрести удавье хладнокровие, но в этой маленькой милости судьба ему отказала. 

Его уши точно вытянулись в длину и затрепетали и весь он словно покрылся мириадами длинные чутких усиков, улавливающих звуки и движения воздуха. 

Осторожно и бесшумно Мойст прокрался в комнату, а из неё — в другую. Очевидно, двумя этими комнатами и спальней под крышей и ограничивалось жизненное пространство господина Фарша. В комнатах было пусто. Возможно, хозяин спал наверху. Очень может быть. Человек, настолько хладнокровный, чтобы прятать у себя Сан-Гриль, может оказаться достаточно глупым, чтобы спать с открытой дверью в Анк-Морпорке. 

Тогда-то Мойст и услышал шаги на лестнице. Этот тип шёл не скрываясь. Его башмаки не просто топали — они грохотали, как будто гость был каменный или железный. Ноги сами собой бесшумно перенесли Мойста на прежнее место, в безопасную темноту, а рука достала дубинку, великолепное компактное оружие, оплетённое стальной сеткой. Едва Мойст увидел топтуна в щель между стеной и приоткрытой дверью, стало ясно, что дубинка не понадобится. Это был рыцарь в древних латах — металлическая фигура футов десяти ростом. 

Мойст стоял, трясясь от холода и страха и пытаясь заставить мозг работать, но тот не слушал команд, заходясь в истерическом визге. К счастью, тело Мойста в посторонней помощи не нуждалось: оно бесшумно скользнуло на пол, поползло к дивану и, каким-то чудом уплощившись, уместилось в щели между диваном и стеной. 

Дверь распахнулась. Тело Мойста перестало дышать и замедлило биение сердца. Железный человек прогрохотал от двери к стене. Мойст слышал лёгкий скрежет: должно быть, рыцарь вертел головой. Наконец он удовлетворился осмотром, и железные ноги затопали к выходу. 

Мойст лежал в укрытии, осторожно дыша и прислушиваясь к удаляющемуся грохоту и скрежету. Хлопнула входная дверь. Всё стихло. 

Мойст кое-как выбрался из-за дивана, обдирая бока, и поднялся наверх, сжимая в руке дубинку.

Поперёк верхней ступеньки лежала человеческая нога. Одна нога, без туловища. Мойст вытянул шею, заглядывая в спаленку. Господин Фарш теперь полностью соответствовал своему имени. 

Мойст зажал рот рукой и скатился вниз по лестнице, уже не заботясь о тишине. Он распахнул дверь, и Анк-Морпоркский Особый принял его в свои благословенные удушливые объятия.

***  
План, судя по всему, полетел туда, куда даже гномы не заглядывают. Человек проверил, не осталось ли на его одежде пятен — хотя у чёрных одеяний есть то преимущество, что кровь на них обычно незаметна. Услышав приближающиеся шаги, он всем телом вжался в тень. 

По тротуару бок о бок шагали двое мужчин. Тусклый свет фонарей поблескивал на нагруднике и шлеме одного из них и беспомощно елозил по доспехам второго, не в силах отыскать местечко, от которого можно отразиться. 

— Всегда не хватает двух пальцев, одного на левой руке, другого — на правой. Как ты думаешь, Фред, почему? 

— Не знаю, Шнобби. 

— И всегда разных. Он не повторяется: указательный с правой руки и большой с левой, мизинец с левой, средний с правой…

— Хватит, Шнобби. Он просто псих. 

— Я думаю, что многие горожане могли видеть этого парня. Мы ведь знаем, как жители Анк-Морпорка любят сотрудничать со Стражей.

— Кому ты рассказываешь! Людей ничто не заботит. 

— Хорошо, что есть мы, правда, Фред? Без нас город утонул бы в преступлениях. 

Шнобби был непримирим к пороку. Он не шёл на уступки нарушителям закона и со временем совершенно истребил бы преступность в Анк-Морпорке, если бы не прискорбный дефект зрения, мешавший ему эту преступность обнаружить. Шнобби мог смотреть прямо на члена Гильдии воров, вскрывающего дверь в ювелирную лавку, и видеть слесаря, чинящего замок. 

Гибкая чёрная тень скользнула в щель между стеной и нагромождением ящиков. 

— Что там, Шнобби?

— Кошка, Фред, — сказал Шнобби безмятежно. — Кыс-кыс-кыс! 

— Кхм-кхм. Мяу, — осторожно ответило чёрное хищное существо. 

Шнобби удовлетворённо кивнул и покинул переулок. 

Наёмный убийца спрятал нож, выждал несколько минут и последовал его примеру. Когда стражники скрылись из вида, он вынул из-за обшлага портрет, вырезанный из газеты, и некоторое время вглядывался в черты лица, настолько неприметные, что способны были стереться даже из профессионально натренированной памяти выпускника Гильдии убийц. Насколько всё было проще, когда объект носил позолоченную фуражку с крылышками!

Наглядевшись на портрет, человек в чёрном спрятал его и продолжил свой путь. 

***  
Узкая улочка, вымощенная булыжником, извиваясь, тянулась вдоль берега. Вильям шёл мимо складов и кирпичных заборов, стараясь держаться в тени и поглядывая на распахнутые подполья у самой воды, мощёные плитами погреба, в глубине которых виднелись ступени каменных лестниц. 

Расслабленный старец, горбившийся на кнехте, на мгновение оживился и нашёл в себе силы протянуть руку. 

— Водонапорная башня? — спросил Вильям, снабжая его монеткой. — Улица Жёлтой Уклейки.

— Вона торчит, не промахнётесь, — старик показал большим пальцем себе за спину. 

Замшелая башня походила на гигантскую палицу тролля. Это было одно из тех строений, мимо которых люди снуют каждый день и на которые не обращают внимания, хотя они и заслоняют собой горизонт. Вильям обошёл вокруг, собираясь с духом. В просветы тумана проглядывал Анк, слабый свет отражался в осколках стекла, которыми была утыкана его поверхность. 

Пришло время звать Стражу — идти на храповников в одиночку было чистой воды безумием, даже если никаких храповников и вообще никого поблизости не наблюдалось. 

«Я только посмотрю», — сказал себе Вильям. 

Эти три слова Смерть мог бы внести в Большую Книгу Поводов Умереть. 

Из пелены тумана появился кряжистый невысокий человек (или исключительно рослый гном) в глухом чёрном плаще, отпер тяжёлую дверь, бесшумно повернувшуюся на хорошо смазанных петлях, и вошёл внутрь. Вильям подкрался к двери, прижимаясь к кирпичной кладке, и осторожно её приоткрыл. В дрожащем свете факела он увидел просторное помещение, где было полно ящиков, бочек и странных приспособлений, напоминающих скелеты диковинных животных. На грубо сколоченном столе посреди помещения, на развёрнутой холстине, сверкали аккуратно разложенные инструменты — ножи, щипцы и ещё какие-то предметы непонятного, но устрашающего назначения. 

На стуле сидел Леонард Щеботанский, обвитый толстой верёвкой. 

Человек в плаще задумчиво перебирал инструменты, Леонард поглядывал по сторонам с выражением кроткого любопытства. Взгляд его остановился на лице Вильяма, маячившем в дверях. 

Вильям отчаянно закивал Леонарду, призывая его молчать.

— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, молодой человек! — произнёс Леонард звучным, хорошо поставленным голосом. — Вы хотите войти?

Человек в плаще стремительно (хотя и несколько кособоко) обернулся, и Вильям увидел испещрённое шрамами одноглазое лицо. 

Вильям решил, что пришло время бежать, но кто-то за его спиной решил иначе. Некий предмет резко, почти беззвучно пронёсся по воздуху по направлению к его голове. Удар Вильям почувствовал, но боль не успела добраться до его мозга. 

Время боли придёт позже. Для боли всегда находится время. 

Интересно, подумал Вильям, эти сверкающие искры в глазах, напоминающие разноцветные снежинки, означают, что мне следует прилечь и отдохнуть?

Так оно и было. Он прилёг на крыльцо и отключился. 

***  
Прежде чем снова отправиться на улицу, Ваймс выкурил сигару. Каждый, увидевший его в облаках вонючего дыма, решил бы, что он размышляет над делом, и ошибся бы: Ваймсу просто требовалась передышка.

Время приближалось к семи часам вечера; Леонарда, одноглазого или рыцаря в доспехах никто не видел. Больше того, де Ворд и фон Липвиг тоже не объявлялись. Ваймс отправил посыльных в редакцию «Анк-Морпоркской правды», на почтамт и в банк и получил ответ, что этих двоих никто не видел с утра. Наверное, уже сели на корабль, идущий в Клатч. 

Ваймс раздавил в руке стаканчик из-под кофе и кинул его в урну. Открыл ящик стола и долго смотрел на бутылку. Виски поднимет ему настроение. Пусть он немного захмелеет, что с того? Не собирается он изводиться из-за истории с Леонардом. 

С грохотом захлопнув ящик стола, Ваймс взял трубку переговорного устройства. 

— Мне срочно нужен капитан Железнобетоннсон.

— Кдр-р-р. Хр-хр-пи-и-и! 

— Тогда пришлите Ангву. 

— Бргу-у-ы. 

Тихо выругавшись, Ваймс вышел из кабинета. Коридоры Псевдополис-Ярда были непривычно пусты. После долгих поисков он обнаружил дежурного — капрала Кольцеплавитера, который с бесконечным терпением внимал какой-то истории сержанта Колона.

— Фред, где все? — спросил Ваймс с раздражением. 

— Выполняют ваше задание — допрашивают булыжники. 

— Хм. Что, и Шнобби тоже?

— Никак нет! Капрал Задранец его забрала. Сказала, он послужит наживкой для Анк-Морпоркского Пальцереза. 

— Решила вынудить мерзавца бежать из города? Неглупо. Нет преступника — нет проблемы. В таком случае… — Ваймс задумался.

Что делать в таком случае? Что вообще он собирается делать? Может быть, вернуться в комнату Леонарда и пристально вглядеться в загадочные зубы Моны Ягг? А может быть, наступить не на ту плиту, чтобы утром его нашёл господин Разгребайссон. Тогда патриций больше никогда его не побеспокоит. Теоретически. Ведь не может же он оказаться настолько бесчеловечен, чтобы превратить беззащитное тело Ваймса в зомби, бессмертного и безотказного? Ответ положительный.

Поразмыслив над этим, Ваймс так озлился, что твёрдо решил добраться до храповников и отплатить за неприятности, которые претерпел. Тут-то и появился фон Липвиг. Взгляд у него был безумный, а в руках он сжимал закопчённую решётку. 

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — осведомился Ваймс, указав на решётку. 

— Что? Нет. Ох. Нет. Это просто решётка, я взял её, чтобы немного успокоиться. 

— Может, за лекарем послать? — сочувственно спросил капрал Кольцеплавитер.

— Я в порядке. — Фон Липвиг опомнился и поставил решётку на пол. — Это всё растерзанный труп, я к ним не привык. Убит Патримоний Фарш с улицы Болотных Драконов — тот, который «Лутшие Придложения для Пикников и Загародных Гуляний». 

— Проклятье, я же его знаю! — воскликнул сержант Колон. — Помните пикник на День Майского Цвета? 

— Отличные были крысы, — подтвердил Кольцеплавитер. — Даже вы, сержант, съели парочку. 

— Я думал, это кебабы, — проворчал Колон. — Да какая разница? Отлично прогрилились. Значит, бедняга убит… А кем?

— Растерзан рыцарем! 

Ваймс много раз замечал, что стоит человеку (или гному — тролли и гоблины к этому не склонны) оказаться в исключительной ситуации, как у него прорезается драматический голос и патетический словарный запас. Вот и фон Липвиг заговорил, словно Томджон Ланкрский, хотя обычно предпочитал роль суфлёра, тихонько подсказывающего следующую реплику из тёмной безопасной будки, откуда в случае чего можно быстро убежать. 

— Фред, оставайся за дежурного, — велел Ваймс. — А вы, капрал, найдите капитана Железнобетонссона или сержанта фон Убервальд, а лучше — обоих. Пусть отправляются на улицу Болотных Драконов и запротоколируют труп. Розыск преступника мы уже объявили. А вы, фон Липвиг, идите за мной. Решётку оставьте. 

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Ваймс уселся за стол и указал на свободный стул фон Липвигу, который пришёл в себя тотчас после расставания с решёткой. 

— Рассказывайте, что вам понадобилось у Патримония Фарша. Решили перекусить? 

Фон Липвиг вынул из кармана два помятых листочка, отдал их Ваймсу и рассказал о своих открытиях. 

«Сейчас важно сохранять хладнокровие, — сказал себе Ваймс. — Если такой пройдоха, как фон Липвиг, слетел с катушек, значит, необычность Леонарда заразна. Не поддавайся. Собери факты, рассортируй информацию, спрогнозируй последствия — а потом уже слетай с катушек в точно заданном направлении». 

— Для того чтобы спрятать Сан-Гриль, его нужно было сначала найти. И для того, и для другого пришлось бы выйти на улицу, а Леонард не выходит. Он сидит под замком.*

На самом деле — под тринадцатью замками, одной щеколдой и за несколькими коридорами, полными разнообразных ловушек, которые установил самолично. Внешний мир Леонард воспринимал как сумасшедший дом с сумасшедшими обитателями — и до сих пор внешний мир не сделал ничего, чтобы убедить его в обратном.

— Леонард Щеботанский — исключительная личность! — возразил фон Липвиг. — Он может сделать что угодно, находясь где угодно.

— Ненавижу загадочные дела, — недовольно проворчал Ваймс. — Я люблю заурядные, примитивные преступления вроде убийства в драке, а меня впутывают в аферу с поисками Гриля и давно сгинувшего рыцарского ордена! К чему вы мне показали эту тарабарщину? Орёл вылетел откуда-то куда-то. Какое отношение это имеет к исчезновению Леонарда?

— Пять туч вылетели откуда-то куда-то, — поправил фон Липвиг. — А орёл обрёл дар речи и воскликнул: «Выходите из дома смерти!». 

— И что означает этот бред? — поинтересовался Ваймс.

— Думаю, Леонард нашёл способ связаться с планетами из другого мира. Наверное, задал им вопрос насчёт Сан-Гриля — он должен был интересоваться этой штукой. 

— Почему вы так считаете? — Ваймс отвёл взгляд от искушающего ящика с бутылкой и закурил сигару. 

— Я слышал, что Мона Ягг — прямой потомок пророка Пострадамуса. Или даже сам пророк, только замаскированный под женщину. 

— А я слышал, что это портрет одной ведьмы из Ланкра. А может быть, автопортрет. 

— Ну нет! — сказал фон Липвиг, подумав. — Леонард гораздо симпатичней. 

Ваймс задумчиво кивнул.

— Возможно, вы правы. Леонард интересуется всем необычным и странным, поскольку он сам необычный и странный. Допустим, он сумел допросить с пристрастием разумные планеты из другого мира, и те выдали ему адрес, по которому находится Сан-Гриль. Как об этом узнали храповники? 

— Понятия не имею, — признался фон Липвиг. — Из Независимых Источников? 

— И почему храповники превратили в фарш господина Фарша?

— Боюсь, тут Леонард постарался. Наверное, сказал похитителям, где искать Сан-Гриль. Он такой доверчивый. 

— Рыцарь унёс решётку? 

— Если бы я знал, где она находилась до появления рыцаря, то смог бы ответить. Вряд ли господин Фарш сохранил секрет: если Сан-Гриль был у него, сейчас он уже у храповников. Нужно найти рыцаря, и тогда чаша весов наконец начнёт склоняться в нашу сторону.

— Нам нужно найти Леонарда, — сказал Ваймс. — Иначе патриций возьмёт весы, измерит нас, взвесит, найдёт лёгкими и хорошенько врежет этими весами нам по башке. 

***  
Шнобби съёжился и отпрянул, пытаясь избежать вспышки сверкающих садовых ножниц на длинных ручках. Мускулистый верзила выругался и снова сделал выпад. Сглотнув комок ужаса, Шнобби сделал обманный финт. Видно, никогда ему уже не увидеть Смуууглянку, не пролистать свежий номер «Луков и Боеприпасов»! 

Он знал, что капрал Задранец и констебль Посети прячутся где-то рядом. Час назад они сидели над картой Анк-Морпорка, отмечая места обнаружения тел красными точками. В результате у них получилось созвездие Возможно Ворот без звезды Алкохоль. Исходя из этого, Задранец заключила, что Алкохоль, по всей вероятности, должна находиться в переулке Косого Портного, и именно здесь устроила засаду. 

Шнобби был совершенно уверен, что она ошибается, и потому безбоязненно отправился в переулок, по которому можно будет спокойно погулять часок-другой, не рискуя столкнуться ни с Пальцерезом, ни — хуже того — с десятифутовым рыцарем. 

Новая череда вспыхнувших одна за другой вспышек ножниц. Шнобби отразил их своим мечом. Меч крякнул и сломался посередине. 

Неужели это и есть конец, и совсем скоро Шнобби встретится со Смертью, который отведёт его к улицам тихим, где он ни в чём не будет нуждаться? Неужели Шнобби никогда больше не придётся доказывать, что он человек? 

Эта мысль так его взбодрила, что он схватил валявшийся на мостовой камень и метнул его, угодив Пальцерезу в лоб. 

Верзила не ожидал этого и покачнулся. Камень не причинил ему большого вреда, однако, шагнув назад, верзила поскользнулся на лягушке* и плюхнулся на задницу; ножницы описали в воздухе сверкающую дугу и лязгнули о булыжник.

*После обычного дождя остаются лужи, которые рано или поздно высыхают. Лягушки высыхают тоже, но это занимает более продолжительное время. Настоящую проблему представляют дожди из фортепьяно.

«Красиво», — подумал Шнобби. 

Красота является ещё одним средством, изобретённым Природой для наилучшего выживания. Всё живое движимо одной целью: оставаться живым. Неживое, одушевлённое магией, тоже использует красоту для достижения своих целей. Проблема заключается в том, чтобы определить, какой именно целью это неживое руководствуется. 

Шнобби подобрал ножницы.

— Почему ты это делал? — спросил он. 

— Потому что ОНИ так захотели, — ответил Пальцерез. 

Шнобби щёлкнул ножницами. Такие красивые. Такие удобные. Щёлк-щёлк. 

Сверкающие лезвия безумия выстригли лоскуток из его разума, потом ещё один, потом ещё. Верзила встал на колени и протянул руки. 

Щёлк-щёлк. 

На волосатых запястьях защёлкнулись наручники. 

— Спасибо, капрал Шноббс. Отлично сработано. — Задранец выхватила из рук Шнобби ножницы движением, отработанным на разнообразных любителях подраться. 

— Эй! — воскликнул Пальцерез, опомнившись. — За что вы меня хватаете? Это не я! Это всё они, ножницы! ОНИ говорили со мной, ОНИ лязгали, и лязгали, и лязгали… Совсем как тот рыцарь.

— Какой рыцарь? — насторожилась Задранец. 

Анк-Морпорк мог похвастаться видовым разнообразием народонаселения, но о рыцарях Шельма слышала только один раз.

— Прогуливался я, это, сегодня ранним утречком, — Пальцерез поглядел на ножницы с отвращением, тоской и вожделением, — пока ещё не рассвело. Стою я, это, в тенёчке, как вдруг мимо проходят трое. Вернее, проходят двое: одноглазый тип в чёрном плаще и рыцарь в латах, росту в нём футов двадцать…

— Может, десять? — уточнила Задранец.

— Может, и десять. А третьего рыцарь нёс на руках, как младенца или любимую девицу, хотя это была вовсе не девица, а мужик с длинной белой бородой. Рыцарь лязгал, и лязгал, и лязгал… 

Глаза Пальцереза остекленели, он вытянул скованные руки перед собой и зашарил ими в воздухе, нащупывая невидимые ножницы. Задранец крякнула и метким ударом в тазобедренный сустав привела его в чувство. 

— Куда они понесли Лео… мужика с бородой? 

— К водонапорной башне на улице Жёлтых уклеек, — простонал Пальцерез. 

— Констебль Посети, бегите в участок и сообщите командору Ваймсу, где скрываются подозреваемые в похищении Леонарда, — распорядилась Задранец. — Шноббс, мы с вами отконвоируем Пальце… задержанного.

— Я могу взять эти ножницы? — жадно спросил Шнобби.

— Нет. 

— А после того, как отконвоируем задержанного, можно мне сходить в редакцию «Правды» и рассказать, как я чуть не стал звездой Алкохоль из созвездия Возможно Ворот?

— Какой ещё звездой Алкохоль? — возмутился Пальцерез. — Да вы, ребята, совсем с ума походили! Думаете, я располагал трупы в виде созвездия Возможно Ворот? 

— Разве нет? — Задранец и Шнобби переглянулись. 

Пальцерез покачал головой, дивясь тупости стражников.

— Это же решётка, вы разве не видите? Почему я, по-вашему, брал два пальца с каждой руки? Левая-правая, две стороны ячейки. Ещё семеро — и у меня получился бы Сан-Гриль! 

***  
Вильям открыл глаза, пошевелил головой и тут же пожалел об этом. С бесконечной осторожностью он опустил веки. Минуту спустя он почувствовал себя лучше и снова открыл глаза. Стараясь не поворачивать голову, он скосил глаза, ощутив при этом приступ тошноты, и увидел молодого человека лет девятнадцати, судя по цвету кожи и разрезу глаз — за-луньца. Парень сидел на табуретке, прислонившись к стене, и делил своё внимание между глиняной трубочкой и пробудившимся Вильямом. Заметив, что Вильям очнулся, за-лунец молча встал и вышел. Через несколько минут он вернулся в компании человека постарше, облачённого в длинный чёрный халат, расшитый золотом. Человек в чёрном наклонился над Вильямом, взял его руку и, нащупав пульс, стоял так некоторое время, прикрыв и без того узкие глаза. Наконец он удовлетворённо кивнул и сказал:

— Лежать тихо!

Вильям был рад это услышать. Даже ради улыбки Моны Ягг он не готов был прямо сейчас пуститься на поиски приключений.

Разумеется, как только Фу Мурчи почуял, что он может заполучить Леонарда, сразу пустил за Вильямом «хвост». Леонард был ему нужен. Леонард был нужен всем. Использует он свою добычу для того, чтобы принести её патрицию наподобие того, как коты приносят задушенную мышь, или упрячет гения в собственный тайник? В этом-то и заключалась проблема. Фу Мурчи мог вести себя как добрый дедушка со склонностью к самоуничижению — вплоть до того момента, пока внезапно не переставал им быть.

Несколько голубоглазых котов проскользнули в комнату и закружили вокруг Вильяма, принюхиваясь и сверкая вишнёвыми зрачками. Следом впорхнула лёгкая фигурка, укутанная в чёрное. 

— Госпожа Мянь Ми, рад счастью лицезреть… — Вильям прервался, чтобы побороть тошноту, — …твой прекрасный лик, и… э-э-э… 

— Не старайтесь, у вас плохо получается, — холодно сказала девушка. — Варвар, который пытается говорить комплименты, — всё равно что гиппопотам, танцующий танец Весенних Журавлей. Как думаете, почему вы имеете счастье лицезреть мой прекрасный лик?

— Доктор Фу Мурчи решил оставить Леонарда себе?

— Официально он решил пригласить великого учёного в гости, чтобы за угощением и вином насладиться его мудрыми речами. Хлебнуть, так сказать, амброзии учёности в неразбавленном виде… На самом деле дедушка вправду решил оставить его себе. 

— Значит, сейчас Леонард у него? 

— Вышла небольшая накладка. — Мянь Ми вздохнула. — В дело вмешался злой дух.

— Рыцарь огромного роста? 

— Да. В тот самый момент, когда я уже приготовилась со всеми надлежащими церемониями пригласить золотой лотос учёности в наше убогое жилище, этот гуй* набросился на моих людей и разбросал их, точно зёрнышки риса на крестьянской свадьбе. Леонарда он унёс с собой, а его друг тащил ржавую решётку, и это в то время, как мои коты кусали его за икры! Все варвары сумасшедшие! Разумеется, я велела людям отступить, а потом пустила за гуем и его приятелем слежку.

*В за-луньской традиции гуй — дух умершего, который может причинить зло живым. В общем, это существо, заслуживающее почтения хотя бы в силу своей могущественности, но молодые за-луньцы часто произносят первый звук с придыханием, выражая тем самым неодобрение вмешательству духов в человеческие дела. Если ты умер — лежи и не рыпайся. 

— Так вы знаете, где теперь Леонард? 

Ответить Мянь Ми не успела. Стая летучих мышей наполнила бывшую водонапорную башню, внося смятение в и без того помятые ряды бойцов Фу Мурчи. 

— Вьечер добрый, — промолвила милая, слегка растрёпанная дама в розовом джемпере и поправила свои жемчуга. — О, какое фосхититьельно тьёмное помьещение! Скьоль прийатный запах гнили! Случьялось льи фам прьедаваться фоспьоминаниям об уфьеселениях юностьи, прьекрасных, но запрьетных? Впрочьем, что йа гофорю! Фи сльишком молоды для фоспомьинаний! У фас ещьё фсьё фпереди. 

— Леди Марголотта! — Вильям поднялся так резко, что его голова закружилась. 

— О, тьолько нье падайте ф обморок! У меня чёрная льенточка, но йа, знаете льи, не шельезная! 

— Я думал, это только на девиц распространяется. — Вильям покосился на Мянь Ми, застывшую с полуоткрытым ртом. 

— Есльи фампир — мужчьина, то на дьевиц, а если жьенщина… — Леди Марголотта захихикала. — Йа уше говорьила об уфьеселениях юностьи, прьекрасных, но запрьетных?

— Сначала я подумала, что это ваша мама, но теперь понимаю, что это не так, — отмерла Мянь Ми. — Если вы вдвоём отбудете в нефритовый чертог наслаждений, я смогу заняться исполнением дедушкиного поручения. Он любит, чтобы всё было сделано как надо. Гуй или не гуй — для него не вопрос. 

Вильям возблагодарил ночную тьму, скрывшую краску смущения, залившую его щёки, однако тут же увидел красные огоньки, сверкнувшие в глазах леди Марголотты, и благодарности у него поубавилось. Ситуация складывалась опасная. 

— Когда-нибудь твой йазык, дьевушка, ускачьет так дальеко, что тьи его не догоньишь, и что тьи тогда будешь дьелать, хотела бы я знать? Йа бы не стала фмешьиваться, сьэр Вильям, ньо полночь близьится, а Леонарда всьё ньет. 

— Мы идём по пятам, — ответил Вильям вяло. — Я и Мянь Ми. Леди Марголотта, позвольте вам представить Мянь Ми, внучку доктора Фу Мурчи из За-Луня. 

— Йа знаю, кто есть доктор Фу Мурчи. Его репьутация скьользит впереди ньего. 

— Леди Марголотта Убервальдская! — Узкие глазки Мянь Ми засверкали от возбуждения. 

Вампиресса милостиво улыбнулась в ответ на почтительный поклон. 

— Может быть, отложим церемонии на потом? — сказал Вильям. — Мянь Ми, твои люди могут проводить нас к храповникам? 

— Люди? Конечно нет! — Девушка презрительно фыркнула. — Нас проведут коты. 

***  
— Будь я проклят, если это не леди Марголотта! — сказал Ваймс. — А с ней наш приятель де Ворд. Мы-то думали найти здесь храповников и Леонарда. Привет, Мянь Ми. Как поживает дедуля? Надеюсь, ты не собираешься препятствовать мне в исполнении служебных обязанностей, то есть в поисках злоумышленников, убивших господина Фарша? 

Девушка скривила накрашенные губки. 

— Не знаю никакого Фарша, но моих котов вы не тронете. 

— В этом городе какой-то разгул кошачьей преступности, — пожаловался Ваймс леди Марголотте. — Полагаю, в Убервальде этой проблемы не существует.

— Другая страна — другие пробльемы, — согласилась она. — Однако кто такой Фарш?

— Шашлычник с улицы Болотных Драконов, убитый мумией рыцаря…

— Десьяти футов ростом, полагаю? Какой проворный рыцьарь! Как это говорьится: наш пострьел везде поспьел? 

— Если мы тоже хотим поспеть к сроку, нам надо поторопиться, — напомнил фон Липвиг. 

— Поторопиться куда? — осведомился Ваймс. — Прежде придётся послать за сержантом фон Убервальд. У неё… чутьё на остывшие следы. Думаю, с Фаршем она уже разобралась. 

— Как разумно, — задумчиво сказала леди Марголотта. — Можно сьэконмьить на дофольстфии. 

Ваймс взглянул на неё с подозрением. Он терпеть не мог вампиров (для Салли фон Хампердинк можно было сделать исключение, но только как товарищу по Страже). Ему не нравилось их высокомерие, их очарование (вернее, умение зачаровывать человека до смерти), их способность возрождаться из горсточки пепла и, разумеется, их кровососущая сущность. Лига Трезвости? Не смешите меня. Чёрные ленточки? Чушь собачья. Но особенно Ваймс ненавидел вампирское чувство юмора. Ведь она пошутила, верно? 

— В присутствии вашего… гм… эксперта по запахам нет необходимости, — сказал де Ворд. — Нас поведут коты. 

Тьма вокруг светилась красными огоньками. Много-много красных огоньков, и это были не вампиры. По крайней мере, не совсем вампиры. От низкого утробного воя душа ушла бы в пятки даже у тролля. 

Леди Марголотта склонила голову набок, прислушиваясь. 

— Созданья ночьи! — прошептала она восторженно. — Как сладко оньи поют! 

***  
Коты вели их узкими переулками и грязными улицами, ныряли в туннели и пробегали под мостами. В темноте и тумане Мойст почти утратил направление. Его ноги шлёпали по воде и грязи, проваливались в колдобины и скользили по булыжникам. Ваймсу, собственными подошвами изучившему каждый камушек в городе, погоня неудобств не доставляла, леди Марголотта, разорвавшись на сотню с лишним маленьких крылатых марголотт, неслась в вышине, пронзительно пища, за-луньская девушка растворилась в тумане, и непонятно было, испытывает она какие-нибудь затруднения или нет. Радовало одно: де Ворд спотыкался точно так же. 

Наконец коты остановились и начали переговариваться хриплыми противными голосами. Прямо перед ними была дыра почти шести футов в диаметре, далеко внизу раздавался грохот сточных вод.

— Здесь есть туннель, — сообщила хозяйка котов, возникая из жёлтого марева. — Он перекрыт дверью, запертой изнутри.

— Какие пустьяки, — небрежно промолвила леди Марголотта, собираясь из летучих мышей только затем, чтобы обратиться в струйку тумана. 

Послышался негромкий скрип. Мойст был уверен, что его услышат, но стоило только войти — и его опасения рассеялись. Звуки скрежещущего металла становились всё громче по мере того, как наступательный отряд продвигался по туннелю. 

Пещера была не такой уж большой, не такой уж сырой и не такой уж тёмной. По правде говоря, она задумывалась как зал с бассейном для сбора сточных вод, только вот проектировал его Чёртов Тупица Джонсон, и бассейн получился такой глубины, что вода не собиралась, а проваливалась. Ходили слухи, будто потоки воды в космос изливаются не только с Края Диска, но и из этой дыры тоже. 

Факелы освещали группу из девяти человек и одного гнома, все — в белых плащах с нашитым красным храповиком, занятых установкой решётки в раме. Ещё двое подсоединяли раму проводами, свитыми из медной проволоки, к бронзовому изваянию с тремя лицами. Стоявший рядом рыцарь неподвижностью мог поспорить со статуей, забрало его шлема было откинуто, открывая коричневое высохшее лицо. Леонард бродил вокруг, с интересом наблюдая за работами, осматривал статую и рыцаря, заглядывал в бассейн и бросал туда камушки, время от времени делая заметки и зарисовки угольком на стенах. 

Мойст выбрал место в хвосте ударного отряда. Пока что всё шло хорошо. Оставалось только разогнать храповников, справиться с рыцарем и доставить Леонарда во дворец. Сущие пустяки. 

— Время подходит, — сказал одноглазый. — Вы готовы, брат Проникатус?

— Нам нужно ещё десять минут, — ответил гном, дёргая провод. 

— Де Ворд, фон Липвиг, вы со мной! — тихо сказал Ваймс. — Леди Марголотта… Леди Марголотта? 

— Йа фынуждьена удальиться, — прошелестела та. — Чьорная льенточка, поньимаете? Стоит только начьать, и ты уже никогда не останофишься. Йа изфещу господьина фон Шрика о том, чтьо фьи скоро достафьите Льеонарда фо дфорьец. 

— Постойте… — начал Мойст, однако туча летучих мышек уже унеслась по туннелю. 

— Дедушка будет очень рад тому, что патриций получит своего любимого учёного в целости и сохранности, — едва слышно промолвила Мянь Ми. — Мне же придётся уйти. Дедушке не нравится, когда я пачкаю в крови шипы лотосовых туфелек. 

Грозное войско сократилось до трёх человек — как и предполагалось вначале. 

— Теперь самое время отступить и послать за подмогой, — заметил Мойст. 

Рыцарь пришёл в движение. Медленно, как разбитый ревматизмом старик, укладывающийся на кровать, он взгромоздился на решётку и вытянулся, сложив руки на груди. 

Ваймс откашлялся и двинулся вперёд. 

— Что он делает? — прошипел Мойст.

— Полагаю, собирается всех задержать, — ответил де Ворд в полный голос и последовал за командором, вынимая блокнот на ходу. 

Мойст оглянулся на тёмный спасительный туннель. Эти двое не видели, что рыцарь сделал с господином Фаршем, а он видел.

— Вы арестованы, — громко сказал командор. — Вы все. Я, командор Ваймс, герцог Анк-Морпоркский, арестовываю вас за похищение Леонарда Щеботанского, убийство господина Патримония Фарша и… Лом Дженкинс не стал выдвигать обвинений, поэтому это все обвинения, но их достаточно. 

Храповники замерли. 

— Мы готовы? — спросил одноглазый. 

— Да, брат Годфри, — промямлил гном. 

— Начинайте. 

Гном осенил себя шестерёнкообразным знамением и опустил рычаг. Решётка завибрировала и засветилась красным. 

— Вы арестованы, — повторил Ваймс. 

— Нас арестовывали, — проговорил храповник. — Нас заключали в темницы. Нас пытали. Закапывали живьём в Анк. Выжившим братьям удалось пробраться в Анк-Морпорк, откопать великого магистра и в ящике из-под капусты увезти в горы За-Луня. Трёхликий не позволил Смерти перевернуть его жизнеизмеритель, однако песок в нём превратился в грязь, а великий магистр де Моляр — в эту ужасную куклу. 

— Всё из-за капусты, — заметил Мойст. 

Де Ворд записывал так лихорадочно, что карандаш оставлял за собой дымный след. Решётка тоже начала дымиться. 

— Послушайте, так он у вас поджарится, — сказал Ваймс. — Не то чтобы я беспокоился, ведь это же ваш великий магистр.

— Сан-Гриль должен его возродить! Де Моляра закопали в Анк, и никому до этого нет дела! Думаете, если преступление было совершено в далёком прошлом, оно больше не является преступлением? Что было, то сплыло, и точка? А я скажу вам, что это не так. Все, что было, — существует поныне. Великий магистр Жак де Моляр возродится к жизни, и орден Храповников стребует свои долги! 

— С кого? — удивился Ваймс. — Все ваши должники давно мертвы. 

— А их потомки — нет, — отрезал брат Годфри. 

— Как вы узнали, что Леонард нашёл Сан-Гриль? — спросил де Ворд, перелистывая страницу блокнота. 

— Трёхликий отозвался на вибрации планет… — ответил брат Годфри. — Мне было видение… В общем, мне сообщил Независимый Источник. 

— Неужели горгулья? — неприятно удивился де Ворд. 

— Вообще-то голубь. 

Брат Годфри покосился на рыцаря. Он пытался делать вид, что всё идёт по плану, но запах тлеющей древесной трухи и раскалённого железа явно его беспокоил. Братья-храповники начали шептаться и подталкивать друг друга локтями. 

— Может быть, прекратить церемонию? — осторожно поинтересовался брат Проникатус. — Мне не нравится, что доспехи великого магистра начинают плавиться. 

— Так и должно быть, — нервно сказал брат Годфри, — ведь это же Сан-Гриль! 

— Возможно, это и не так, — вмешался Леонард, выходя из естествоиспытательского транса, в который его повергла церемония. — Видите ли, я не вполне уверен, что правильно расшифровал сообщение планет. Я общался с ними с помощью планшетки, но современные буквы не могут передать звуки древнего языка как следует. Кроме того, в этой письменности нет гласных букв. Возможно, я пропустил одну или где-то вставил лишние. 

— «Из могучего трона донеслись раскаты грома и пять грозовых туч полетели на Восток. Орёл обрёл дар речи и воскликнул: "Выходите из дома смерти!"», — прочёл Ваймс, вынув бумажку из кармана. — Каким образом это означает: «Абращаться на улицу Балотных Драконов, 16, спрасить Патримония Фарша»?

— Наверное, меня навёл на мысль Дом Смерти, — рассеянно промолвил Леонард, теряя интерес к теме. На этот раз его внимание привлекли провода. — Рекламу принёс голубь и уронил мне на голову. Это было последним, что он уронил в своей жизни: горгулья, видите ли, следит за чистотой воздушного пространства. 

— То есть голубь — это орёл? — уточнил Мойст. — Дом смерти — это дом шашлычника? 

Рыцарь загорелся. Храповники бросились его тушить, но брат Годфри заорал на них, и они остановились. 

— А могучий трон, пять грозовых туч и Восток? 

— Я говорил с планетами, — объяснил Леонард, — и они сказали, что дадут мне знак. Возможно, следовало ещё поработать над сообщением, однако мне пришла в голову идея Сандалий на Колёсиках. В тот момент Сан-Гриль не был мне так уж нужен. Вообще-то я спросил у планет, как сделать машину, чтобы путешествовать на ней в прошлое, но они ответили, что машину мне придётся придумать самостоятельно, зато они могут найти для меня Сан-Гриль. Кажется, они хотели меня отвлечь. Разумеется, сначала я не собирался отдавать его людям, которые так грубо вышибли мою дверь, но потом они объяснили, для чего им решётка, и я подумал, что это благое дело. Простите, но ваш магистр горит! 

— Так и должно быть. — Брат Годфри поглядел на рыцаря, который горел ярким пламенем, сохраняя при этом полную неподвижность. 

— Кто вам рассказал, как попасть на чердак Леонарда? — Мойст решил, что чем дольше братья смотрят на огненную церемонию, тем больше шанс дождаться подкрепления. 

— Храповники строили этот дворец! — закричал брат Годфри. — Мы поклоняемся Великому Архитектору, Великому Чертёжнику и Великому Прокладчику Канализации, Единому в Трёх Образах! То, чего мы не знаем о дворце патриция, можно спрятать в ореховую скорлупку, и там ещё останется место для трёх бальных платьев! Мы могли бы убить патриция, но нам нужно не это — нам нужно возрождение Великого Храма Шестерёнок и Храповиков во всём его блеске! 

В этот миг рыцарь взорвался. Мойст пригнулся, когда закопчённый наколенник срикошетил от шлема Ваймса. Кусочки металла со звоном осыпались на пол. 

— Так это была просто решётка! — нарушил воцарившуюся после взрыва тишину один из братьев. 

— Этого не может быть, — пролепетал брат Годфри. — Как же так? Нет! Я должен вернуть наш орден! Я должен спасти великого Магистра! 

Он бросился к фальшивому Сан-Грилю.

— Осторожно! — воскликнул Леонард. — Кажется, вы случайно создали Аппарат, Накапливающий В Себе Силы Грозы! Видите эти характерные голубые искры? 

— О Трёхликий! — завопил брат Годфри, не слушая его. — О, Ужасный Кот! Дайте мне силы изменить историю!

Он схватился за решётку обеими руками. Вспышка яркого света ослепила Мойста, невыносимый звук вонзился в уши, заставив череп завибрировать. Судя по стонам, доносившимся отовсюду, с остальными произошло то же самое. Когда Мойст проморгался и вновь обрёл способность слышать и видеть, то обнаружил, что видеть, собственно, нечего: брат Годфри исчез. 

— Он что, сгорел? — спросил Ваймс. 

— Я так не думаю. — Леонард внимательно осмотрел решётку и остатки лат под ней. — Кажется, Трёхликая Образина исполнила его просьбу. 

— Вы хотите сказать, в это самое мгновение он меняет прошлое, и значит, и наше настоящее? — де Ворд был так потрясён, что даже перестал царапать в блокноте. — Стало быть, в любое мгновение мы можем исчезнуть? 

— Вы забываете о теории Сэндвича, — возразил Леонард. — Каждый возможный мир реализуется, поскольку возможность и действительность — два дополнительных свойства одного и того же мира. Соответственно, что является возможностью, а что — действительностью, зависит от мира, в котором находится наблюдатель. Допустим, наш мир — это ветчина. Если брат Годфри перенесётся в прошлое и сумеет спасти великого магистра и весь орден Храповников, то его мир будет куском сыра. У нашего Сэндвича богатая начинка, в нём помещается всё возможное количество миров. 

Ваймс вздохнул. 

— Что ж, в таком случае обойдёмся без арестов. Нам лучше поспешить, господин Леонард. У патриция ужин стынет.

— У него всегда очень холодные ужины, — согласился Леонард. — Я изобрёл для него Маленькую Печку, Позволяющую Мгновенно Разогреть Любое Блюдо, но лорд Витинари ею не пользуется. Когда я видел Печку в последний раз, она была покрыта слоем льда. И это в грюне месяце! 

— Отдайте Печку мне! — хором воскликнули Мойст, де Ворд и Ваймс. 

— А что нам теперь делать? — спросил один из храповников. 

Ваймс пожал плечами. 

— Возвращайтесь в горы За-Луня или оставайтесь здесь. Насколько я знаю, непосредственно в похищении и убийстве вы не участвовали, поэтому я не собираюсь вас преследовать. Однако у патриция может оказаться другое мнение на ваш счёт, поэтому я бы выбрал За-Лунь.

Храповники переглянулись. Посмотрели на дымящиеся латы.

— Они хотели как лучше, — жалобно сказал брат Проникатус. 

Люди частенько прибегают к этому доводу, чтобы усложнить жизнь другим. Возможно, если хочешь сделать как лучше, не следует прибегать к похищениям и убийствам, но не многие в силах отказаться от искушения. Потому-то в Великом Сэндвиче так много заплесневелой Ветчины, прокисшего Сыра и побуревшего Салата. 

***  
Было пять часов утра. Анк-Морпоркский Особый сгустился настолько, что грозил выдавить стёкла. 

— По-моему, статья про поимку маньяка удалась, — сказал Вильям робко. 

Сахарисса сидела за своим столом и молча правила гранки. 

— «ПАЛЬЦЕРЕЗУ ОТРЕЗАЛИ ВСЕ ПУТИ» — отличное название. 

— Боддони, отнеси гранки. Можно печатать. 

— Отто сделал отличную фотографию — патриций и Леонард за дружеским ужином. Снимок прекрасно передаёт все степени заморожённости ужина. 

— Если на сегодня всё, я бы предпочла отправиться домой. 

— «ОРДЕН ХРАПОВНИКОВ ИЗДАЛ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ХРИП». И как у тебя выходит придумывать такие ёмкие заголовки? 

Сахарисса встала и начала надевать пальто. 

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Вильям, разбивая лёд молчания ударом каблука. — Я виноват, что меня чуть не убили. Прости меня. В следующий раз буду осторожней. 

— В следующий раз?! 

— Нет, нет! — спохватился Вильям. — Никакого следующего раза! Клянусь, отныне я буду труслив и осторожен, как капрал Шноббс. 

Лицо Сахариссы немного смягчилось. 

— Не знаю, верить ли тебе. Ты всякий раз так говоришь. Насчёт похищения Леонарда…

— Боюсь, что нет. Патриций был непреклонен. 

— Ну ладно. На сегодня машина накормлена, что же до завтра — будет день, и будет пища. А это что за коробка? 

— Это подарок Леонарда. Ваймс как раз возился с решёткой, а фон Липвиг пытался что-то вычитать из зубов Моны Ягг, поэтому я успел первым. Это Маленькая Печка, Позволяющая Мгновенно Разогреть Любое Блюдо.

— Вильям! — Сахарисса бросилась мужу на шею.

Те, кто принадлежат отпечатной машине, вынуждены заботиться о пище для неё — в первую очередь, а также во все очереди, следующие за первой. Самим им остаётся довольствоваться холодными ужинами. 

***  
«Из могучего трона донеслись раскаты грома». 

Гром получился что надо. Громы патрицию всегда удавались — бесшумные громы с невидимыми молниями. 

«И пять грозовых туч полетели на Восток».

Он сам, де Ворд, фон Липвиг. А ещё леди Марголотта и Мянь Ми — а ведь их даже никто не заставлял! 

Лучше бы эти проклятые планеты смолчали.

Вздохнув, Ваймс достал коробочку с демоном-дезорганайзером, посмотрел на неё, не открывая, и снова спрятал. Без демона понятно: час такой поздний, что уже почти ранний. Можно было попросту остаться в кабинете, однако пришлось выйти из Псевдополис-Ярда, чтобы закончить одно дело. 

Вот и назначенное место.

— А-о-ыыи?

— Я ехь.

Горгулья прижимала к земле извивающегося человека в чёрном костюме. 

Ваймс закурил сигарету и присел рядом. 

— Наёмный убийца, а? Что ты делал на крыше дворца патриция? 

Человек в чёрном смирился и перестал брыкаться. 

— Меня наняли, чтобы убивать тех, кто попытается убить Мойста фон Липвига. Он был во дворце патриция, а я просто следовал за ним. 

— Кто тебя нанял?

— Не знаю. Я получил заказ. 

— Значит, охраняешь фон Липвига?

— Нет. Я должен убивать тех, кто попытается убить его, — терпеливо повторил человек в чёрном. 

— Разница небольшая.

— Напротив, определяющая. 

— И со сколькими злоумышленниками ты успел разделаться? 

— Ну… вчера на него нацелился один тип.

— Ты его убил?

— Э-э-э… я его отогнал. Да. Почти. У него были такие ножницы… По крайней мере, он потерял интерес к моему объекту. 

— Хорошо. Отпусти его, А-о-ыыи. Можете оба отправляться к месту несения службы. 

Вот теперь Сэмюэль Ваймс мог пойти домой. 

***  
Мойст фон Липвиг спал. Адора Белль Добросерд сидела рядом и с интересом на него смотрела. Существуют сферы, в которые нельзя вторгаться безнаказанно. Мойст вторгался, и дурное скатывалось с него, как вода со смазанных жиром перьев утки. Однако Адора Белль не любила рисковать и сделала выгодное вложение части полученных от клик-башен доходов. Она вложила их в наёмного убийцу. Теперь любой, кто решит нанять своего убийцу, столкнётся с неприятным сюрпризом. 

Интересно, что снится Мойсту? По крайней мере, лицо у него было забавное. 

Если бы Адора Белль могла проникнуть в его сон, то позабавилась бы ещё сильнее: Мойсту снились шарообразные планеты, которые вращались вокруг Моны Ягг и громко крякали. 

***  
Время шло, жизнь начала налаживаться — в отличие от погоды.

Однако на всякий случай Леонард укрепил входную дверь, установив над ней косое лезвие, падавшее вниз, если дверь отрывали без условного знака (или если Леонард цеплялся ногой за верёвочку, приводившую в действие спусковой механизм). Правда, после того как лезвие упало в шестнадцатый раз за день, Леонарду пришлось его снять. Окно он тоже не оставил без внимания: теперь на нём красовалась решётка, великолепная блестящая решётка. Оконное стекло за ней превращалось то в алмаз, то в воду, то в овсяный кисель, при этом неизменно сохраняя форму; а раз так, Леонард нимало не беспокоился относительно этих трансформаций. 

Он был занят Креслом, Которое Может Забросить Тебя на Край Плоского Мира. И Машиной Для Взрывания Целых Городов. И фреской с изображением Большой Тайной Трапезы Во Дворце Патриция. И Гигантским Зонтиком От Дождя Из Лягушек…

В каком-то из слоёв Гигантского Сэндвича все эти вещи работали. Это был очень странный мир.


End file.
